Meleth
by ink blood360
Summary: Bella moves to Forks with her family after they have been placed in exile by their kind. I know another Bella isn't human fanfic but please give it shot. First fanfic. R&R. M for future chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight is owned by the oh great Stephenie Meyer and unfortunately not me.**

Chapter 1

Fun?

I analyzed my situation as I sat in my new room, the cheerful yellow curtains and blue walls mocking me.

My father - Charlie, my twin brothers - Simon and Mitch - and I were in exile. I shook my head. Exiled. It was still hard for me to grasp. Me and my family were never to return to our place of origin. Now we were in Forks, Washington were all it has done since our arrival is rain - clearly reflecting my mood.

We were no longer around creatures like us. I have never been away from creatures like me - Goras. We are a secluded race who live in our own society, away from humans. Hardly anyone is ever banished from our city. I guess me and my family are lucky.

A knock on my door brought me out of my depressive thoughts. I turned my head slightly to watch my father enter my room out of the corner of my eye. I wasn't mad at him for what happened - we were doing the right thing - but I was still angry about how everything turned out.

"Hey, sweety." my father whispered attentively obviously sensing my mood.

"Hi, dad." I failed miserably to make my voice cheerful.

My dad was well built. Broad shoulders, tall, brown hair that I inherited. He could make himself look intimidating or welcoming when ever he so wished.

He sat on my bed beside me, rapped an arm around my shoulders.

"It's going to be ok," He whispered after a long pause.

"I know, dad." I knew we would get use to this, but… "I just hate that we got caught."

My Charlie's hand rubbed soothingly up and down my arm, calming me down. "It was destined to happen eventually. We'll get through this." His eyes took on an amused look. "Besides you always wanted to see what it would be like to live among humans. Now here's your chance."

I had to smile. When I was young I always tried to sneak into a city just to see what human life was like.

I kissed my dad on the cheek and gave him a reassuring smile. "Thanks, dad."

The comfortable moment was ruined by my older brothers barreling into my room. Both had brown eyes like my and Charlie, and brown hair.

"Alright family we are headed off to collage." Mitch proclaimed excitedly.

"We do not envy you little sister." Simon teased, faking melancholy.

Mitch snorted. "Ya, I'd hate to have to go to high school."

Before I could say my come back Charlie intervened.

"Alright guys have fun." Charlie got up from my bed and gave each of my brothers a hug. I followed suit, but my hugs were followed by me giving them a punch in the arm.

Even though they bugged the crap out of me, I was going to miss my brothers. Of course I would never admit that to them. Goras's educational system was similar to humans so both me and my brothers would know what we were learning.

"If you ever have a problem just call." Charlie looked sternly at both my brothers and then me, letting me know I was included in this command. We all mumbled our agreements.

Me and Charlie saw Simon and Mitch off, both driving in their own separate Audi R8s. Simon with red and Mitch with black.

I stood there at the door long after they were gone finally realizing it: This is my new life.

Charlie came up behind me and gave me a hug. "Don't look so glum, Bella. I'm sure you're going to have fun hear."

Fun? Ya, in a depressing place that rains all the time in a society of a creatures that were not of my species. Oh yes, this is going to be fun.

**Review please. For anyone wondering Goras are creatures I have made up, don't worry you'll learn more about them in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Joining**

I drove to school the next morning in my blue Mazda MX-5. It didn't take long to find the building - or should I say buildings - that make up the school.

I drove around the parking lot searching the buildings for the office. There weren't a lot of kids here yet so I was calmer than I thought I would be. Even though Goras also have high school I was afraid I was going to fall behind with my new education.

I finally spotted the building with the sign "Office" on it. After parking my car I entered the nicely furnaced building. It was a good change from the cold and dampness from outside.

I walked up to the woman at the front desk. She was larger and had red-hair.

"May I help you?" she asked kindly when I came into her line of view.

"Yes," _Yes, you can help me by finding a way for me to get out of this hell hole. _"I'm new here and I need my schedule."

Her eyes lit up at the mention of me being new. I guess I was going to be the new small town gossip.

"Oh, you must be Isabella Swan." I gave a curt nod but couldn't force myself to smile back at her. "Yes, I have your schedule right here."

She rummaged through a pile of papers before finding the ones she wanted. She handed me the schedule, a slipped to be signed by all my teachers and a map of the school. After going through were my classes would be I left the office. But as I took at step out of the building I stopped in my tracks.

More kids were here know and a lot of them were taking second glances at me, but that wasn't why I stopped. There was a smell in the air. One both sweet and alluring. It didn't burn my nose as it would a werewolf, but my body still went cold with shock.

What the hell were vampires doing here?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I walked into my first period class tense. Would they be in my classes? Do they know what I am? Do they sense me? Question after question formed in my head as I gave the teacher my slip and sat in an empty desk, oblivious to the stares I was receiving from my fellow students.

I couldn't concentrate on the lesson Mr. Mason gave so I literally jumped out of my seat when the bell rang.

I was out of the classroom and making my way to my next one, stealing glances around me to see if I could spot the ones putting me on edge when a voice broke through my thoughts.

"You're the new student, right?" I turned to see a boy with oily black hair and skin problems looking at me.

"Bella." I answered. I really didn't want to shack hands with him, especially after he ranked his hand through his greasy hair, so I turned I started walking away.

Unfortunately the boy decided to walk with me.

"I'm Eric. What's your next class?" Eric seemed a bit to helpful for my liking. I might be paranoid but to me people who are overly helpful have an ulterior motive.

"Government with Jefferson," I didn't need to look at my schedule. Goras may not have photographic memories like vampires but our memory is still pretty good.

Much to my dislike Erica walked me to my class, and I was more than relieved that he didn't have it with me.

For my next few classes I paid vague attention. To my relief I was up to date with what the teachers were teaching, so my mind started to wonder.

Goras lived in seclusion that's true, but we still conversed with vampires and werewolves. If you could call them being servants conversing.

I found myself walking to lunch with a girl who had wildly curly hair and who wouldn't stop talking. Which was fine with me I was in my own world. Jessica I think her name was.

As we got closer to the lunch room, the smell got stronger. I had half a mind to turn around jump back in my car, and go back home to Charlie.

Charlie! I thought with a jolt. He needs to know vampires are here. Would he make us leave? Should I call him now? A new round of questions flashed in my head.

I took a few steps in the room and automatically spotted them. There were five - five! A whole coven! They sat at a table away from the other students all of them looking at something other then their untouched food and themselves. All of them extremely beautiful.

There was two girls sitting on one side. One was small with black spiky hair, she looked like an elf. The other one made m self-esteem drop ten points. She was gorgeous; tall and with probably great legs, blonde hair that waving to the middle of her back.

Three boys sat on the other side of the table. The one had dark curls of hair and extremely muscled. I would hate to piss him off. The other was tall and blonde, still muscled. As my eyes traveled to the last one - he had bronze hair and looked a bit more boyish than the others - a pain over took me.

It is known from among the Goras that when you meet your other your body performs a personal ritual. _When you meet your meleth, your body will automatically go into the Nuino ritual._ That is what the elders told us when we were young.

The Nuino ritual. The joining ritual. The joining of our souls. I asked my father what it felt like when he first saw my mother.

"It was…it's difficult to explain," he told me. "Apart was painful. But another part was…it felt good."

I couldn't really understand then but I understood now. A pain tore through me like a knife, but something else coursed through my veins, my body. I felt something cold and alien come into me soothing the pain.

As the pain subsided I noticed that I was hunched over, holding the nearest table to keep me up. I looked at the bronze haired vampire. He seemed confuse, looking around as if something had just happened to him. He searched the students until his eyes rested on me.

My senses seemed to heighten, I was aware of everything, but most importantly I was aware of him. His eyes were dark, it was obvious he needed to hunt. My very body wanted nothing more than to go to him, to be near him, to touch him. He was my meleth. He was my other.

The thought left me breathless, first out of joy - I always had a fear that I would never find my meleth - than out of horror. My other was a Vampire!? That has never happened before. _I can't have my other as a vampire_ I thought desperately_ They're the ones that got me into exile!_

"Bella, you ok?" I looked to see Jessica staring at me with confusion and worry. I stood up.

"Ya, it was…just a cramp." She seemed to believe that.

As I walked to the table I could sense the dark eyes on me, but I didn't look back at him. _I'm going to avoid him_, I thought. But even as I thought it my heart gave a pitiful cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Decisions**

_Don't look at him, don't look at him._ Surprisingly this was easier said then done. I tried to focus on the people at the lunch table that Jessica lead me to instead.

Eric was there and gave me a too friendly smile. A boy with blonde hair and a baby face introduced himself as Mike, and if he would have stopped sneaking glances at me I would have forgot his name like everyone else at the table.

They talked about school work, what they did yesterday. It was all very boring and I found myself tuning out. Not a good idea.

As soon as I closed my eyes and rested my head on the table everything about me focused on the bronze haired boy sitting at the other side of the room.

_No,_ I chastised myself._ He's not a boy he's a vampire._

_Being a vampire doesn't change his sex_, a part of me argued.

I couldn't take it anymore. I lifted my head and looked across the room at the vampires table. The bronzed haired one - _the god one, _apart of me remarked - was no longer looking at me, but went back to looking at nothing in particular.

Unfortunately, my staring didn't go unnoticed.

"What are you looking at?" Jessica asked. Man she was nosey.

She followed my stare before I could look away and stifled a giggle. "Oh, that's what your looking at."

"Who are they?" Seeing as though she was here I decided to take advantage of what she knew to know more about the bronze _god_.

"Well those are the Cullens." She remarked. She was way to eager to spill gossip. "The black haired girl is Alice, the blonde one is Rosalie. The muscled guy is Emmet, the blonde haired guy is Jasper, and the bronzed hair one is Edward."

_Edward. _It sounded perfect.

"They're all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. I don't think she can have kids." She said the last part as if it was a huge scandal. "They live together and they're all together."

My heart stopped. What if Edward already had a mate. Was it Alice? Rosalie? She was gorgeous it only seemed right that a god and goddess would be together.

"Alice is with Jasper," she explained. I just wonted to scream at her that I didn't care and for her to leave me with my now broken heart. "Rosalie is with Emmet," that got me out of my depression, "and Edward is the only single one, but don't bother with trying to get him. He doesn't date."

A surge of possessiveness over took me. By the look on Jessica's face she had obviously asked Edward out once. _Edward is my mate, _my mind scream, _my meleth_. It took every bit of restraint to not hit this human.

I turned back to the Cullen's table only to find Edward looking at me again. _He probably heard this whole conversation_. Crap.

I quickly looked away from his penetrating stare. God how much I wanted to just get lost in his eyes.

Thankfully the bell rang before I could do anything stupid. Like throw myself at Edward, or jump him.

I walked to my biology class with a quiet girl who had sat at our table. She reminded my that her name was Angela, but she didn't seem upset that I forgot her name so I decided I liked her.

As I walked into the class, the same sweat smell met me. A vampire had this class with me. I quickly looked around only to bring my head back to face the teacher. Edward Cullen had this class with me. One part of me was jumping with joy, while the other kept repeating _Oh crap, oh crap._

I walked to the teacher and handed him my slip. After signing it he pointed me to the only available seat left. The one beside Edward. Was this town trying to kill me?

I walked slowly to my seat. I noticed creepy Mike was also in this class. He looked rather mad for some reason.

As sat in my seat with as much grace as I could muster. So of course instead of landing in the seat I found myself landing on the ground, to my great embarrasment.

I blushed with everything I was worth when I heard the snickers start up around the class room. Then a white hand came into my line of view. I looked up and saw Edward smiling down at me kindly, offering me his hand. I couldn't help but notice the frustrated look in his eyes. They weren't angry, just frustrated.

Without thinking I took it. A jolt of electricity ran through my arm, _I'm touching him!_ My heart fluttered in my chest and I'm sure he could hear it. I held on until I was safely seated. My arm tingled after releasing Edward's hand and the fact that I was no longer touching him sent my heart into distress.

Through class I couldn't stop myself from sneaking peeks at Edward. I noticed he wasn't boyish at all. It was painfully obvious that he carried a six pack under his shirt. His sleeves were rolled up revealing his muscled arms.

At first he seemed calm and fine, but after awhile I noticed in his frustrated eyes an inner battle. I wonder if his was anything like the one I was having.

The one side knew that I was to be with Edward, there was no denying it. That part wanted me to touch Edward again, to skootch my chair closer to his. But my other side saw how weird and almost dangerous this could be. _My family got exiled because of vampires, what would happen if the Goras found out my meleth was one._ I couldn't even think of it.

I can't tell Charlie, about Edward and his coven. Both sides of the battle agreed with that. If I told Charlie about the coven he would make us move and I've already grown quite fawn of the town. _Liar, if you tell Charlie he would make you move and you'd probably never see Edward again._ My heart literally stopped at the idea of never seeing Edward again.

But I can't be with him. I could sit beside him in biology but that was it, there was no other way I could be with him. My heart tried to argue, but logic won over. Outside of the biology class I would stay away from Edward, and wont mention his family to mine.

As I took another look at Edward his eyes showed that one side won his battle as well. Before I could look away he turn and locked eyes with me. His eyes were black and I almost chastised him for not keeping better care of himself. There was the familiar frustration, but also sadness in his eyes. Before I could figure out what the sadness was about the bell rang and in a blink of an eye Edward was out the door.

"Hey, Bella, what's your next class?" As I got up out of my seat I turned to see Mike. Creepy, creepy Mike.

"Phys. Ed.," I answered with little enthusiasm.

"Me too!" Mike however looked as if he had won the lottery.

He walked me to the gym. I would bet money that he would follow me into the locker room if he could. Thankfully since it was my first day I got to sit out.

I tried to watch what my class mates were doing, but my mind turned to Edward. His bronze hair that was untamable. I sighed. How I wish I could run my hand through his hair, I bet it's soft -

_Stop!_ I heaved an more heavy sigh, one of defeat. _You can't run your hand through Edwards hair, you can't touch him, if you can don't talk to him._ And so I started to make the list of things I couldn't do to Edward.

As the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, I practically ran to the door to avoid Mike and raced to the office.

I was the only one in there beside the secretary. As I handed her my slip. I thought about asking if I could change biology. I already took it anyway, and it would stop the temptation of Edward. But my heart almost ripped at the thought. _Your not allowing me to do what your instinct is telling you to, at last give me this one thing of sitting close to him._ I knew defeat when I saw it. I wouldn't be able to take it if I completely stayed away from Edward.

As I was about to reach the door of the office, it opened. There stood Edward. The look of shock made it almost impossible for me not to kiss him. I'm sure I wore the same look of shock on my face.

_What is he doing here?_ Then I remembered that this was the office.

As I stepped aside to let him pass, he stepped out and held the door for me. Such a gentlemen. I passed far to close to him. I could smell the delicious fragrance coming off him, I could almost feel the muscle of his body. A shiver ran down my spine. What would it feel like to have rap those arms around me, molding me to his chest as he bends down to kiss -

_Focus Bella, focus._

I couldn't get to my car quick enough. As I slammed the door and started the engine I saw the Cullen family sliding into a silver Volvo. It stood out from the rest of the old vehicles the other students were driving. _As I'm sure mine does. _

Without looking back at the Volvo I drove home, in a daze, brought on by Edward's sent.

**There's chapter 3 for you. Silly Bella fight a loosing battle. I decided to not have Edward lust for Bella's blood. It would make things more complicated than they already are. Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just had this idea for the next chapter so I decided to write it. Hope you guys don't mind getting two chapters today lol. Thank you The Lunar Kunoichi. I completely forgot about that detail but I quickly solved that problem :) **

**Chapter 4: Regret**

As soon as I got home I jumped out of the car, ran upstairs and took a bath. Thank god Charlie wasn't home. I scrubbed my alabaster skin until it was pink. If I was going to keep the Cullens from Charlie than I would have to take precautions.

After my sanitization like bath I ran through the house spaying febreeze everywhere. Once I was certain the smell of vampires I trailed in was gone I went to my car. After sitting in my seat relishing in the smell of Edward that still lingered I decided to just hope Charlie didn't go into my car and left it how it was.

As I cooked dinner I finished the bit of home work I was assigned. Unfortunately it didn't take me long and I found myself daydreaming about a man with bronze hair while I stirred the spaghetti.

The sound of the phone ringing cut my fantasy off abruptly, much to my disappointment.

"Hello?"

"Hello my little sister," it was easy to recognize Simon's voice.

"Ah, did you miss me all ready?" I couldn't help but tease. At least this was keeping my mind occupied.

I heard a snort on the other end of the line. "Ya, right." Leave it to Mitch to shower me in sarcasm. And leave to my brothers to use speaker phone.

Talking to my brothers turned out to be the perfect way to pass the time. They told me about living in there dorm, how they went to a party the night before and got drunk for the first time. I wasn't afraid about if they got laid or not. Goras will only give themselves to their meleth. We're loyal creatures. They sounded like they were enjoying themselves. I kept my description of my day short and sweat and quickly changed the subject.

When supper was done I had to let them go, not before they started a chorus of asking me to come down and cook supper for them. I laughed at their joke, but I knew they were missing me and Charlie. I knew I was missing them.

I ate supper alone. Charlie had started a job at the police station, so no doubt he was doing some paper work for his first day.

After fixing a plate for Charlie and doing the few dishes I found myself in my room, sprawled on my bed, thinking about the one thing that wouldn't leave my mind.

_I'll see him tomorrow._ It was almost as if I was promising myself so I wouldn't go nuts. But even with this promise I found myself wishing I would back down. That I would give up and just go up to Edward tomorrow and tell him everything.

_What if he runs away?_ A small voice asked.

That caught me off guard. What if he didn't want me as his mate and once I told him his family ups and leaves? What if the joining didn't happen to him like it did for me? I mean a Goras has never had a vampire meleth, what if their bodies don't allow then to go through Goras rituals? What if he was scared at what I was?

These questions haunted me. I found myself in pain, physical pain. I was being torn, pull so forcefully by different things that I had no idea what to do.

The sound of the front door informed me of Charlie's return. I heard him climb the stairs and make his way to my room.

"Come in," I said after Charlie knock on my door. That's something I love about my dad. He respected other's space.

He came and sat on the side of my bed and took my hand. His eyes looked sad. It was obvious he was missing home. But he quickly hid his sorrow and gave me a small smile.

"How was school?" I gave him the same short and sweat story I had give my brothers. I informed him that his supper was in the microwave and about my brothers call.

My dad looked at me for a moment and I tried to hide the guilt I'm sure was seeping through. I didn't lie, but not telling him the whole truth felt like a sort of betrayal. However my dad nodded, seeming to buy my speech.

He gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry," he whispered, "This will get easier, until you feel as if you were meant to live like this." Who was he trying to convince? Me or him?

He got up and was opening my door when he stopped to look back at me.

"The next few days should cheer you up." His smile was contagious and I couldn't help my lips from turning up at the sides.

"Why?" I was genially curious.

"It's suppose to be sunny for the rest of the week. Weren't you complaining about the rain when we got here?"

I had a hard time getting the shock look off my face. "Ya, I did."

"I going to eat my dinner than head to bed, night." With that he shut the door and left me with my sorrow.

I was almost hyperventilating. Sunny for the rest of the week? I wouldn't get to see Edward till Monday. I couldn't stop the few tears from leaking from my eyes. Thank goodness I didn't get rid of Edwards sent from my car. I would be able till live without have that sent surround me each day.

Desperate to distract myself I turned on my radio. That only made it worse.

I don't need a lot of things I can get by with nothing Of all the blessings life can bring I've always needed something But I've got all I want When it comes to loving you You're my only reason You're my only truth

I need you like water Like breath, like rain I need you like mercy From heaven's gate There's a freedom in your arms That carries me through I need you

You're the hope that moves me To courage again You're the love that rescues me When the cold winds, rage And it's so amazing 'cause that's just how you are And I can't turn back now 'cause you've brought me too far

I need you like water Like breath, like rain I need you like mercy From heaven's gate There's a freedom in your arms That carries me through I need you

I was drowning in me tears by the end of the song. All the emotions going through me, confusion, love, hurt, guilt, all found there way out trough my tears.

I quickly turn the radio back off and curled up on my side. As sleep started to take me my only thought was _I need Edward._

**The song was I need you by Leann Rhimes. I always think of Bella when I hear it so I decided to plop it in here. Review Please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Reunion**

I tried to hide my depressive state for the rest of the week. I found myself going into a regular routine. I'd wake up, go to school, when I got back home I'd take a bath - even though the Cullens weren't there I didn't want to take any chances on Charlie getting a whiff of vampire. After my bath I'd make dinner, most nights Simon and Mitch called and we'd talk. I'd do homework. When Charlie got home late I'd spend time with him then go to bed.

In the couple of days my life became boringly predictable. The only times I enjoyed, strangely, was Government and Spanish classes. I had them with Jessica so I got her to tell me all she knew about the Cullens. She was all but willing to share.

Apparently the moved here two years ago, they live somewhere outside of town but she wasn't sure of the exact location. She told me that when it was sunny and nice out they would go camping and have some family time. I was impressed by their cover story.

She seemed it necessary to repeat that they Cullen kids were all together, but I quickly had to change the subject when she started swooning over Edward. I don't think it would be good idea if I punched Jessica out.

Through all these days and the weekend I found myself wishing for Edward. Even though it was painful I still stood by my decision to stay away from him. But a girl could dream.

Monday couldn't come quick enough.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I woke up on Monday completely giddy. I took one look outside and almost did a cheer when I saw the rain pouring down. I went through my morning routine, ate my breakfast a little to fast and practically flew to my car.

As I open the door the fading sent of Edward welcomed me. This was the only thing that kept me from going completely insane.

A drove to school above the speed limit. When I entered the parking lot I noticed no other students were here yet. Crap I'm early. So I parked my car and put in one of my CDs to listen to. I could always count on The Smiths to make me smile.

I watched as students started driving in and my heart started doing a confusing gymnastic routine when my eyes spotted the silver Volvo. I watched as Alice got out of the passenger seat, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie got out from the back. And then the bronze haired god who was driving got out.

A sense of calm over took me once my eyes landed on Edward. A let out a breathe of air I hadn't realized I was holding. It felt almost like a reunion after a long time apart. Just seeing him made me feel that?

It took everything in me not to jump out of the car then. _I'll wait for the bell,_ I told myself, but how much I wanted to touch him, smell him, be near him in all his glory.

_Man I'm becoming obsessed._

The morning classes passed by boringly. In English I sat between Mike and Eric. A very uncomfortable seating arrangement on my part. It gets weird after a while watching the two shoot glares at each other.

Government and Spanish went by with my ear almost going deaf from Jessica talking to me so much. I guess I disserve it though.

And then lunch. I found myself nervous for some reason. I mean it's not like I was going to do anything stupid. Just steal glances at Edward. There's nothing wrong with that. _God, I knew professional help._

I stood by my word and watched the Cullens. There eyes were much lighter today. Topaz. I had heard that vegetarians had a different eye colour then nomad vampires. I wonder how no one in the student population could notice how their eyes seemed to change colours after a few days. Some people are so not observant. Fortunate for them.

Unfortunately for me my watching didn't go undetected. After a while Edward turned his eyes to lock right with mine. God I missed that frustrated look. He didn't look angry but curious. This made my heart stutter. _He was curios about me._

I some how managed to keep eye contact. No use in being the coward. I made sure that only my own curiosity reached my eyes. He didn't need to know how guilty I was about loving him.

The staring contest stayed for the rest of lunch. To me the rest of the world faded away and there was only Edward. The stupid bell however made me break eye contact. _Now time for Biology._ Great. A part of me was sure I wasn't going to make it out alive.

I reached the class fairly fast and took my seat at my empty table at the back. Not wanting to seem to desperate to see a certain someone I doodle randomly on my binder as more haunting questions plagued me. _Was he coming? Would he skip this period?_

My worrying seized when I heard the chair beside me scrape back. _Don't look, don't look._ But how could I not.

"Hello." I tried to imagine what his voice would sound like before, but none of my fantasies compared to the actual thing. It was like velvet. Smooth and soft.

I made myself turn slowly to him. I tried not to look into his eyes. No need to get lost in them and have him think I'm a total idiot.

"Hey." Good, sound charming and sweat as you talk to the wall behind him.

"I'm Edward Cullen," No need to tell me. "You're Bella correct?"

I couldn't stop my eyes from connecting to his then. I knew his name sure, but how in the world did he know mine. My curiosity kept my mind sharp under his presence.

"How do you know my name?" Way to be blunt, Bella

He seemed a bit guilty for a second but quickly hide it. "The whole town's been talking about you and your family moving. I doubt anyone here doesn't know your name."

Before I could say anything more the teacher started. It seemed we were going to be doing a lab on the stages of mitosis. Joy. It actually was because we had to do it in partners, plus I new the stages so this should be easy.

"Get started." Mr. Banner commanded.

"Ladies first, partner?" The gentlemen as always, I gushed. _You hardly know him!_ But I didn't care.

"Or I could go." he looked a bit confused. It was then I realized I had been staring while having my inner conversation.

"No, I'll go." Ok, so I wanted to show off a little.

I took a quick look through the lens at the first slide. "Prophase." This lab was going to be a piece of cake.

"May I?" he asked before I took the slide out. After a quick glace through the lens he seemed to agree with me and wrote our answer down on the handout paper. _Our answer._ I couldn't help the flush that entered my cheeks at the idea.

He set the next slide in the microscope and announced "Anaphase."

"Are you sure you don't need a second opinion on that?" I asked before he wrote the answer down. I was sure he was right, I just wonted to flirt a little.

He flashed me a crooked smile before passing me the microscope.

"Slide three?" I asked after checking the second one. I held out my hand for the next slide, not wanting to touch him. Not because I didn't like the coldness of him, or because I feared the electric currant that scaled my arm the last time we touch, but because if he touched me I wasn't sure I would be able to stop myself from jumping him.

It worked like that for the rest of the assignment. He or I would look at the slide and declare what it was, than he or I would check to make sure the other was correct. We were done the assignment before anyone else.

I looked around the room and noticed people peaking at their text books or arguing over the answer. I couldn't stop the smile from entering my face. People make things more difficult than need be.

_Remind you of someone?_ My conscience asked pointedly at me. I ignored it.

"What are you smiling at?" I turned to Edward and noticed he didn't seem happy that he had to ask me. Weird.

I lifted my chin to indicate towards the class. "Everyone just seems to be having a hard time with such an easy assignment."

"You think it was easy?" He seemd genially curious.

"Didn't you?" I shot back.

He nodded to me while wearing that crooked smile again. I could die happy right now knowing he smiled at me.

We fell into a comfortable silence. I surveyed the room, or doodle on my note book while Edward watched me. I didn't mind. I was actually quite flattered.

"Tell me about your family." I automatically tensed. I didn't want to him to know about my family. He'd run away if he knew what I was.

"We moved here from Phoenix," I remembered the story dad drilled into mine and my brothers head to tell people incase anyone asked about where we had lived before Forks.

"You don't look like you've spent much time in the sun." Damn him for being observant.

I looked down at my white skin. Almost as white as his. I kept my eyes down so he wouldn't see the wheels turning in my head, looking for an excuse.

I looked up at him with a smile. "My mom was albino." Hopefully he realized I was joking. By the smile on his face I was sure he caught on.

"She must be an interesting person to live with," he commented.

"Ya, she was."

"Was?" he looked confused that I was using past tense.

"She's dead," I told him sadly. The silence that followed this was no longer comfortable. I didn't want to talk about my mother, especially with a vampire. Hostility spread through me towards Edward and his coven.

"I'm sorry," he whispered sadly. And just as fast as it came the hostility was diminished with those two words.

I looked at Edward and saw that he truly meant his words. _Did he care about me like I did for him?_

"Thank you." I whispered.

Damn that bell! Just as Edward was about to say something - words of comfort maybe - the bell ran and he left the room.

During gym I couldn't get the concerned look, that Edward had had in his eyes when I told him my mother no longer lived, out of my head.

Maybe he did care for me. Maybe I was being stupid keeping my secret from him. To many things were going through my mind. Not a good thing when you're playing dodge ball.

As I got in my car at the end of the day I noticed Edward standing by his Volvo, staring at me. While driving home to take my shower I couldn't help my mind from singing _He cares for me, he cares for me._

**There's the next chap. It's a bit long but I wonted to get Edward back into the picture. Review please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Collision**

When I got to the kitchen the next morning there was a note from Charlie waiting for me.

_Bella,_

_Your incompetent brothers left a message. They need my help with something. I probably wont be back till late. Have a great day._

_Love, Charlie_

I made it to school at a fairly descent time, considering snow and ice decided to grace us with their present in the night. The roads were slippery - I almost cracked my head on my drive way trying to get to my car.

At school I parked a good distance away from the other vehicles, I really didn't want someone hitting black ice and crashing into my baby. As I made my way towards the school I waved and said hi to people I knew. In just a week I practically knew everyone at school, talk about a small town.

As I walked I just so happened to notice a certain Volvo. It was at least five cars away from where I was walking but I could still recognize Edward as he got out of the car. I think I could recognize him anywhere.

Distractions are not a good thing, especially when there's ice. I took one wrong step and found myself flat on my back. After a second I found nothing was hurting, the wind was just knocked out of me. I turned my head to the left towards Edward again. Man even from this angle he looked good. However his expression of shock left me confused. My fall wasn't that bad was it?

A screech of tires forced me to turn to the right, to get a perfect look at the tires headed right towards me. A car was headed towards me and I was on the ground. That was my last thought before I shut me eyes and waited for the impact. It never came.

Before the car could get me I felt something pulling on my hand. More yanking. I opened my eyes to see that I was pulled out of the cars way at a phenomenally fast rate. However the car was still out of control and did a sharp turn to it's left, right at me again.

A curse came from behind me and something pulled me farther away from the car while a hand went out in front of me. It's a good thing vampires are so strong or I think Edward's hand would have been seriously damaged from the impact of the car. However it managed to stop it.

I could tell it was Edward who had saved me. The sound of his velvet voice and that now familiar sweet smell that was engulfing me.

A pain at my arm got my attention. I pulled my arm to my face for closer inspection and noticed a thin cut running from my wrist to my elbow. A rock must have cut me while I was being draged. Without thinking I licked me hand and lathered the cut with me saliva. Within seconds the cut was gone.

"How did you do that?" Shit I forgot about Edward.

I turned and saw him staring at me. Gawking is more like it.

I couldn't think of anything to say. _Well Edward, I'm a Goras and our saliva has special healing properties_. That didn't seem to cut it.

My head was invaded by the sound of my name being screamed by people. I tried to see past the car that was in front of me, but I couldn't. I started to get up, if they saw that I was all right maybe they'd stop screaming. An arm tightened around my waist, restraining me.

Now Edward was glaring at me. Is it wrong of me to say he looks dead sexy when he's angry.

"Please, let it go." I couldn't think of an excuse, so I was forced to beg.

"How did you do that, Bella?" he demanded. Even though my family was seconds away from being discovered I couldn't stop my heart from giving a cheerful jump when he said my name.

I tried to make my voice angry and demanding. "Let it go."

He wasn't going to. I could see the stubbornness in his eyes. He wasn't going to let this go. So I decided to stay silent.

When the car was moved Edward allowed me to stand. I had to ignore the agony of his arm no longer holding me. An ambulance was there and I started to tell them that nothing was wrong with me.

"She fell pretty hard on the ground, she might have a concussion," Edward told the medical guys. With that said I was put into the ambulance on a gurney.

I glared at Edward. I knew why he was doing this. He was hoping the doctors would find something about me that wasn't human. Helping him find out what I was. It wasn't going to work. In this form Goras anatomy was practically identical to humans. Well besides the saliva thing.

Thank God Charlie wasn't in town.

I allowed the doctors to run their x-rays, and do their tests. Eventually I found myself sitting on a bed in a patients room. I was told to lay down and rest but I sat at the edge of the bed with as much confidence as I could muster . Ok, so I wanted to rub it in Edward's face a bit.

I watched as nurses brought Tyler in the same room. He must have been the one driving the car. As soon as he saw me he started apologizing.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I hit some ice, I couldn't control the car. I saw you laying their, I tried to turn…" he kept babbling.

I tried to tell him that I was fine and that I didn't blame me, but he either didn't hear me or ignored me because he kept apologizing. Even after the nurses left I found myself laying on the bed because Tyler just wouldn't stop. Maybe if I faked sleep he'd shut up. It's mean to think but he was really getting on my nerves.

I smelled him before he entered the room. Or should I say smelled _them_. Along with Edward's seductive sent there was a new one. It wasn't one of his siblings. I knew their scents.

"How are you feeling, Ms Swan." I opened my eyes to see this new vampire. He was dressed like a doctor. Like all vampires he was drop dead gorgeous. Blonde hair, tall with the same topaz eyes as Edward and his siblings. This must be their father.

"I feel completely fine." I noticed Edward standing be the door analyzing my every move. I found my heart racing at just the thought of him staring at me.

Dr. Cullen gave me a curious look, obviously hearing my heart rate pick up. He took my x-rays out of a sleeve and held them to the light.

"It looks like you don't have a concussion." Or anything else wrong his voice entitled.

I couldn't help myself from shooting a smug look at Edward. He glared back at me. He wasn't a happy camper.

I felt Dr. Cullen's cold hands prodding my head. "Anything sensitive?"

"Nope," I answered simply. I didn't miss the glance he gave my arm that had the cut on it. Apparently Edward told him everything.

"Well nothing seems amice so you are allowed to go home. Take it easy for the rest of the day." I nodded a got off the bed.

Before I could thank the doctor, Edward grabbed my arm and hauled me out of the room. Didn't he hear his father tell me to take it easy?

He stopped in an empty hall way.

"Want to explain yourself now?" he folded his arms over his chest. I couldn't help myself ogle this dominant gesture. _Snap out of it, Bella._

"Want to let it go now?" I snapped back. He may be a god on earth but he was starting to piss me off.

"I saw what you did. I saw the cut on your arm." Smelled it more likely. "Then I saw you put saliva on it and it healed. How did you do it?!" He was almost yelling now.

"You can't prove any of that." I was feeling threatened now.

"I-" before he could say anything else I got some inspiration.

"Ya, well how about you. I saw you when I fell. You were four or five cars away from me. How did you manage to get to me so fast?" I new the reason of course, but I wanted him to feel threatened to. Maybe he'd lay off me.

He face became as cold as stone. He obviously didn't realize I had noticed.

"I was stand right by you, Bella." I couldn't help but laugh. Was he really going to try that trick?

"Oh, ya. Then how do you explain how you managed to stop that car from hitting me with only one hand. Have any new excuses for that, because being by me isn't going to work!" Now it was my turn to start yelling.

I could tell I got him. I could see the wheels turning in his head, trying to find an excuse to give me. When his shoulders slumped the tiniest of bits I knew he couldn't come up with one.

"So how about you keep this to yourself, and I'll do the same." _Please take this offer, Edward._

He stared right into my eyes, trying to find the answer to this puzzle. "Why wont you tell me?" he whispered.

_Because you'll run away from me._ a small voice at the back of my head answered. I have had enough of this. Instead of answering I moved around him and made my way to the exit.

I should have known he'd follow. He didn't say anything, just walked beside me. It was surprisingly comforting having him walk with me. My annoyance went away.

"Isn't your car still at school?" There's that annoyance again.

"Ya." I answered through clenched teeth.

"Do you need a ride?" he actually sounded sincere.

"I'll walk back to school and get it." It couldn't be that long of walk. Could it?

I felt his hand grasp my arm and pulled me towards his silver Volvo. He's so pushy today. And why didn't he have to ride in the ambulance?

He let go of me by the passenger door. "I'm not going to let you walk back to your car, Bella."

There really wasn't any point in arguing. So I slid into his car with all the glace I had. I didn't want him to know how eager I was to be in such close proximities with him.

_He's only driving you to try and get some answers out of you, you love sick fool!_

As soon as we started driving on the road my head was proven right.

"Do you have any siblings?" Where was he going with this?

"Two older brothers." That's right. Short answers that are to the point. "Do you have any other siblings beside the ones at school?" If he was asking questions why couldn't I?

I could see him tense. He didn't expect me to ask questions. "No, it's just us five."

"And you're all adopted?" He gave a curt nod. Hopefully he was getting the idea that I didn't want to talk about my family any more than he did.

"What's you're favorite colour?" Well that was random.

"I don't have one. At least not a specific colour I like above all the rest. There are colours I enjoy more, but that changes from day to day." Why was I rambling?

Edward seem intrigued by my statement. "So what colour do you enjoy today?" He knew how to ask the right questions, that's for sure.

"Probably…brown." That just so happened to be the colour of my shirt today.

Edward nodded, almost as if he understood why that was the colour I chose.

He continued to ask questions during the drive, making sure I couldn't ask any. He asked about books, movies, CDs I liked. Hobbies I had. When we got back to school he parked close to my car.

"How did your mom die?" he asked sadly. I didn't want to talk about this.

"Oh, look. We're here." I stated the obvious.

Before I could open the door and get out, Edward grabbed my hand.

"Bella," he whispered. Why did he sound like he understood how I was feeling.

I looked down at our inter locked fingers. Is it cheesy to say my hand looked right being held by his. I looked into his eyes. They showed remorse. I'm sure mine showed my own sadness.

Before I knew it I was in his arms. He rubbed soothing circles on my back and whispered things like "It's going to be ok." I couldn't help myself from shedding tears.

We stayed like that for an immeasurable time. I didn't want him to let me go. His smell was so comforting to me. It almost killed me to pull away from him.

"I have to go." He nodded in understanding.

I noticed our hands were still holding each other. I brought his hand to my lips. I brushed a delicate kiss on it and whispered, "Thank you." Without waiting for his reaction I let his hand go and got out of his car.

When I was behind the wheel of my own car I looked at Edward. He watched me with an almost longing expressive. Was he longing for me or for the knowledge of what I was?

I allowed my eyes to stay locked with his, allowed him to see my own longing, before driving away.

While I made my way home I thought about how I wish I didn't have to shower off Edwards sent and how I had lost. I knew I couldn't stay away from my meleth anymore. Even if it allowed him to find out the truth. I had lost the battle.

**This chap became longer than I expected. Hope you likey. Review please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Discussions**

After the days events I decided to just take my shower and spend the rest of my day laying on my bed, thinking. _Should I tell him? How should I tell him? Will he leave after I tell him I know what he is?_ Sometime during those questions I fell asleep.

When I went down stairs the next morning there was a message waiting for me on the answering machine.

"Bella," Charlie's voice came from the other end, "it seems that the something your brothers needed help with is going to take me awhile to straighten out. Apparently the dean here doesn't take too kindly about having a historical part of campus vandalized. Go figure." Sarcasm comes naturally to Charlie. By the sound of his voice he didn't sound to happy. "So I have to try and find a way to keep your brothers from going to jail. It might take me awhile to get the dean calm, but fingers crossed. I'm just hoping Marleen doesn't find out about this. See you soon, hopefully." With that the message ended.

"Those IDIOTS!" I couldn't help but scream.

Dad was right. Marleen, the head of the Goras - some would go so far as to call her our queen - if she found out about this she'd come to pay us a little visit. That would be very, very bad.

I got ready for school fuming. Sure my brothers were living the collage life, but vandalizing? I was so pissed I didn't even notice the silver Volvo in my drive way until I was right by it.

A chuckle made my heart do jumping jakes. "You seem preoccupied." I couldn't even think of something sarcastic to say back.

I turned and there was Edward in all his glory. He stood leaning against the drivers door, staring at my with humor in his eyes.

He wore a beige sweater under a brown leather jacket, with blue jeans. I'm a sucker for a guy in jeans. I'm a sucker for this guy no matter what he wears. A dirty, perverted part of me wished he had showed up wearing nothing but his baby suit. And cue blush.

For a few seconds I just stood there looking at him. _Thank god Charlie is not home._

I couldn't help but notice that the moment he made a sound my agitation was gone. I felt calm, as if I was walking on a cloud. He has got to teach me that trick.

When I was able to form a sentence I asked the most obvious. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought you might like a ride." He flashed me that dazzling crocked smile and I was lost.

"So you can question me more." Did I just say that out loud?

His smile lowered some and I could have killed myself. No angel should ever be unhappy.

"I thought you might like the company." The smile stayed on his lips, but it didn't reach his eyes. They look scared, afraid that he had done something wrong and I wouldn't take up his offer. But they also looked hopeful, wanting me to refuse his offer.

Like that was going to happen.

Without saying anything else I walked to the passenger side of the Volvo and got in. Before I even had my seat belt on we were out of the drive way and racing towards school.

I had no idea what to say. Should I tell him he's driving too fast? _Sure just state some more obvious things, Bella. Oh, look it's cloudy out today._ I certainly know where I get my sarcasm from.

"Why did you move?" I turned and saw Edward looking at me curiously. If it was anyone else I would have told them to keep their eyes on the road.

"Umm…My dad didn't want to stay in a house with so many memories of my mom." Even I could hear the lie in that. Edward gave me a disapproving glare telling me he didn't believe me and didn't appreciate me using my dead mother as an excuse.

I sighed. What was the problem with paraphrasing? "My family got into a little trouble with the town so we left." Got kicked out really, but who wants to go into all the gory details.

Apparently Edward did.

"That's not the whole truth." He was smiling as if it was a great accomplishment that he saw through me. "What did you do to make the town mad?"

I groaned. I should never have answered him. "We did something we weren't suppose to."

"Rob a back?"

"No," I answered with a chuckle.

"Kill someone?" He was enjoying this wasn't he?

"I don't want to talk about it," I nearly yelled, but my laugh made me seem less serious.

"Why not?"

"Ok, lets see how you like it." I turned so I was facing him. "Why did you move to Forks?"

"My mother got tired of the city. She wanted to live somewhere quieter." A perfectly staged answer.

"Were did you live before?"

"Alaska."

"It's a long distance from Alaska to Forks. No small towns any where along the road?" I didn't let him answer. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." He looked a bit relieved I hadn't made him answer that last question.

I kept shooting questions at him like he did to me yesterday. We made it to school at a good time and parked beside a red convertible that I didn't recognize. A BMW I think.

Before we got out of the car I asked him one more to keep him on his toes. "Why do you and your brothers and sisters buy food but never eat anything?" With that I jumped out of his car.

When I reached the hood of the car I noticed Edward hadn't gotten out yet. He was watching me with a guarded expression. I flashed him a genuine smile which he rolled his eyes to. I couldn't stop the smile from growing bigger.

He got out of the car and joined me in walking towards the school.

"Where's your family?" How could I just remember that they always drive to school with Edward?

"They took Rosalie's car today," he pointed back over his shoulder at the BMW.

"Why?"

He looked at the sky for a second as if reading the answer up there. "My family and I are having an argument."

"About what?" But I think I had an idea.

He looked pointedly at me, confirming my suspicion.

"It's not of your concern," he told me gently. It was almost as if he was tellin me not to worry about it.

He dropped me of at my first period class and walked away. All through my morning classes I had a huge discussion with myself.

_Why did Edward pick me up?_

_He obviously has feelings for you. He may be trying to court you in a respectable fashion. I mean you don't know his real age. He's trying to take it slow before this gets major._

_This is major. I feel as if I'm in physical pain whenever he's not around._

_Why did his family drive themselves to school?_

_They don't wont Edward to be seeing you. It's as simple as that_.

_Nothing about this is simple._

_What happens if Marleen_ _came to Forks?_

When lunch came around the Cullens were not at their table. Where did they go? It was still cloudy out. I tried to hide the pain from the people at my table. But I couldn't hide the annoyance when Mike and Eric decided to sit on either side of me and continue with their evil glare match. I glared at Angela when she tried to stifle her laugh.

I made my way to biology with Angela. Even though she was quiet she was great to talk to. I complained to her about Mike and Eric, and she complained to me that Ben hadn't asked her out yet. It was easier to talk to Angela then Jessica.

When we walked into biology Edward was already there. I sat down in silence. I hoped his siblings hadn't convinced him to stay away from me. I just started making plans about how I was going to reveal myself to him; getting out of the closet if you will. Plus he was my ride home.

I looked over at him and caught him staring at me. He smiled apologetically. _What was he apologizing for? The fact that he wasn't at lunch or the fact that he's going to ignore me for the rest of eternity?_

Before I had a chance to talk Mr. Banner started his lecture, which lasted all period not giving me a chance to talk to Edward.

When the bell rang Edward wasn't the first out the door like he had been of Monday. He waited for me to grab my things then walked me to gym. He didn't say anything and I didn't want to interrupt his conversation with himself.

Gym passed by too slowly for my taste, especially since we were having a sex ed lesson. When the torture finally stopped I walked out of gym tomato red like everyone else. The teacher was very specific.

I was brought out of my daze by a chuckle and a touch on my arm.

Edward had been leaning against the wall waiting for me but I was so embarrassed I hadn't noticed.

"Good class?" he asked. I treated it as a rhetorical question.

We made our way to his car, I couldn't help but notice the stares we were receiving. They ranged from shock to jealousy. I couldn't help but chuckle at the glare Mike was giving Edward.

I was seated in the Volvo when I looked up and noticed the rest of the Cullen kids. They were staring at Edward almost disappointedly, except for Alice. She was staring at me and smiling. I wasn't sure if I should be scared or happy.

We started the drive back to my place in silence. Until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why weren't you at lunch?" I tried my hardest to hide the hurt in my voice.

"My siblings thought it would be a great time for a pet talk," Edward said between clenched teeth.

I stared at him until he looked at me. He was so tense that I was shocked that the moment our eyes locked he immediately calmed down. Maybe I don't need him to teach me that trick.

We stayed like that for the rest of the ride. When he parked at my house I couldn't stop me body from reaching my hand up and cupping his cheek. When our skin met Edward closed his eyes in contentment and leaned into my hand.

It was heaven touching Edward. Even with such a small gesture I couldn't help myself from thinking _Edward, my meleth._

"It's going to be ok," I whispered.

He opened his eyes to look at me and nodded.

I didn't want to break the peace but I had to get out of this car. I slowly removed my hand only to have Edward crab it and bring it to his lips.

It was very much like the kiss I gave him yesterday. There was practically no pressure from his lips onto my skin. It was light and delicate and made my heart speed up too twice its normal speed.

I felt Edward smile against my hand before he let go.

"Thank you," I whispered and got out of the car.

Edward waited until I had reached the front door and looked back at him before leaving.

A goofy smile plagued my lips for the rest of the day.

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, but hopefully this chapters allows you to forgive me. Review plese :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**To answer some questions: don't worry the secret of the Goras will be revealed in a certain meadow. We're really close to that chapter so have a bit more patients. Bella picked up her car at the end of chapter 6 when Edward brought her back to school from the hospital. Alright on with the show.**

**Chapter 8: Electricity**

I woke up on Thursday knowing something was different. I quickly sat up and surveyed my room. Everything was in it's proper place. I frowned. _What's different this morning? Maybe I was just a bit disoriented from sleep._

I took a deep breathe to try and calm my nerves when I froze. I knew the difference now. The smell; that deliciously sweet smell that wasn't there when I had fallen asleep. I'd recognize that smell anywhere. _Edward Cullen had been in my room. _The sent was strong. Had he been here all night?

After the shock wore off I wasn't sure if I should be pleased or pissed.

I stepped out into the hallway but couldn't smell him there._ How did he get into my room?_

I made my way to the only logical entrance. My window. The sent was the strongest here.

I got ready for school in a daze. _Why would he come to my room in the night? What did he do all night? _A wanted to ask him, but not today.

The Volvo was back in my drive way, the driver sitting behind the wheel looking innocent. I had half a mind to just walk to my own car. I called my own bluff.

"Good morning," he welcomed me as I got in.

"Do you plan on driving me to school every day now?" I asked.

He flashed me that crocked smile, mischievousness lacing his eyes. "Yes, if I can help it."

"How's your morning so far?" I asked a few minutes into the drive. I enjoyed our pleasant silences, but I wanted answers.

"Very amiable."

"What did you do last night." I know I wouldn't get the truth but I wanted to know what he would say.

He shrugged. "Did some homework, watched some TV, went to bed. Nothing to special." He spoke in a off hand voice.

Without giving my consent I reached over and took his hand and started playing idly with his fingers. His skin was as hard as marble, and cold as ice. It made goose bumps on my arms.

"How about you?" I looked up and saw Edward looking at me and not the road. "How has your night and morning been?"

I pursed my lips. "A bit boring," I told him honestly. "My dad and brothers aren't home so it's only me for a few days."

Edward looked thoughtful for a minute, then a smile crept onto his lips. What was he thinking.

When we got to school I didn't want to break the contact we already had, so I held his hand as we made our way to my first class. He didn't object. I ignored the stares we were receiving.

Mike looked extremely pissed during English. He looked like he wanted to punch something, or _someone._ I couldn't stop myself from smiling at the picture of Mike trying to hurt Edward. Edward could snap Mike like a twig. I enjoyed that idea a little to much.

When I walked into Government I practically got hauled by Jessica to the seats at the back of the class. When we had sat down she was looking at me expectantly, a sly grin on her face.

"What?" I snapped. She really hurt my arm.

"When did you start dating Cullen?" that grin was still on her face.

The question made me stop. Was I dating Edward?

"I didn't know I was."

Jessica gave me an exasperated look. "Come on Bella. He has driven you to school twice now and you were holding hands this morning."

I wasn't holding his hand because we're dating. I just needed to feel his skin on mine. Even though that seemed like a perfectly logical answer to me I had a feeling Jessica wouldn't be impressed.

"We really haven't talked about it yet." I told her truthfully. Hopefully now she'd lay off me. She didn't.

She kept asking unanswerable questions during Government and Spanish. _Have you kissed yet? Have you met his parents? What's his siblings like? Were did he take you on your first date? _Thank god for lunch.

As I exited my class I couldn't help but notice the god leaning against the wall. _My_ god. I smiled at the sound of that.

Edward smiled when I made my way towards him.

"Hey," I said almost shyly.

"Hey," he said back, then grabbed my hand and walked me to the cafeteria. He obviously needed the physical contact as much as I did.

Without realizing what he was doing I watched as Edward bought a whole tray of food for me. I knew damn well he wasn't going to eat any.

We walked right past my regular table and the table his family was at. He led my to an empty table at the back of the cafeteria.

"Can I ask you something?" I began when we had sat down. I picked up a slice of pizza from the tray and took a bite.

"I believe you already did." He flashed me a smile. Smart ass. "But I'll allow you to ask another."

"Oh so I need you permission for every question I ask?" I couldn't help but tease.

"No not every question. Just the ones concerning me." That made me laugh.

"Are we dating?" I looked at the table while I said this. I found myself very nervous to hear his answer.

There was a slight pause before he answered. "I believe what we are doing could be classed as dating." He spoke hesitantly, as if this answer might make my mad. I looked up and gave him a relieved smile.

He smiled back at me and we just sat there staring at each other smiling. I could see the happiness in his eyes that was most likely in my eyes too.

_Edward's my boyfriend. _The phrase didn't sound right to describe mine and Edward's relationship.

"Umm…." I hesitated. "Are you doing anything this Saturday?" I knew it's suppose to be cloudy. Maybe a good time to tell Edward the truth.

"You beat me to the punch," he pouted. Man, I would really like to kiss those lips now.

"What?" I asked still in a daze.

"I was going to ask you if you'd like to accompany me somewhere on Saturday."

"So you have a place in mind?" He nodded but didn't say anything. "Do you want to shed some light as to where we will be going?" A wicked grin crept onto his face as he shook his head, still not saying anything.

It was my turn to pout.

"It's a surprise," he explained.

I couldn't stop myself from groaning. "I don't like surprises," I informed him.

"You will like this one." He sounded very confident.

I thought for a second. "Do I need to bring anything?"

He shook his head.

"Are you going to be driving us to this surprise place?'

"Of course."

"When will you pick me up?" I wanted to have all my facts down.

He smiled. "Well it's Saturday, so you'll probably sleep in…" He stopped and looked thoughtful for a second.

"No," I said to quickly. "I wont be sleeping in."

He smiled almost smugly. He had to know the hold he had on me. "Around eight then. We'll get an early start to the day."

As we made our way to biology I couldn't help but start to feel excited and nervous about Saturday. _Where was he going to take me? How am I going to tell him what I am? Was he planning on telling me what he is?_

We took our seats as Mr. Banner rolled in the TV. Well at least we wont be doing any work. By the sigh of relief from the rest of the class I knew they felt the same.

Mr. Banner started the movie then went to turn off the lights. I caught the word "Genes" as the title but when the lights went off I could give a damn about the movie.

The instant the classroom went dark I became hyper aware of Edward, if that was possibly. I could tell whenever he breathed, made a movement. His sent surrounded me, intoxicating me. The need to touch him became a craving clawing at my very being.

Not having a lot a self control I reached over and grabbed his hand and held on tight. A jolt of electricity shot through me like fire through my veins. I turned to look at Edward. He looked at me and I couldn't turn away.

His eyes were a mirror image of everything I felt: confusion, need, want.

We started at each other for an immeasurable time. The electricity still pored through me and all I could think was _Please kiss me._

It looked like he was going to. He head bent slightly towards my when the lights turned on. I blinked against the brightness, having to let go of Edward's hand so I could rub my eyes.

I looked at the clock and noticed the bell was going to ring soon. _How long had we been staring at each other? _I rolled my stiff shoulders and flecked my hand, trying to bring circulation back into it.

When the bell rang Edward waited for me again. It took me a second to get myself orientated enough to stand.

We didn't speak as we walked to the gym. I could still feel the after math of the electric currant. I found my hand twitching every once in a while.

When we stopped I turned to Edward. He looked a bit lost. It broke me heart. He carefully caressed my check with his index finger. I closed my eyes n contentment until he stopped. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me longingly. Before I could say anything he turned and walked away.

I was a complete klutz in gym. We played badminton, but I was so preoccupied that I couldn't focus on what was happening around me. Eventually, after I hit my partner with my racket for the tenth time, the teacher asked me if I was feeling well the told me to sit for the rest of the class.

When class ended I practically flew through the doors to get changed. When I got walked out off the locker room Edward was there. I sighed in contentment when I grabbed his hand. He smiled at me before taking me to his car.

The drive to my place was peaceful, if not a bit to quick for my taste. Within minutes we were in my driveway. I turned to Edward. I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay here and just sit with him, just be with him.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked quietly. Nobody was home anyways.

He seemed to really consider my offer before turning to me apologetically.

"I would really love to, but I have to get home." I nodded in understanding.

He reached over to me and cupped my cheek in his hand.

"I wont be here tomorrow," he whispered.

I looked at him in shock. "Why?" I croaked out.

He sighed heavily. "There's something I have to do before Saturday. Don't worry I'm still picking you up." He gave me a grin, hoping I didn't ask any questions.

I smiled back at him. I guessed he was probably going to go hunting, just to be safe.

I tuned my face into his hand and kissed his palm. I stayed that way for a minute, just breathing in his sent. I wanted to get as much of it as I could seeing as though he wouldn't be here tomorrow. With one last kiss on his skin I got out of the car.

When I reached the house I turned and gave Edward a little wave. I could see the smile on his lips and the wave he returned.

How was I going to last not seeing him tomorrow?

**I have an idea for a future chapter, unfortunately it's M rated. Do you guys want me to change the rating of just leave that chapter out of the story? Please tell me your thoughts. Review please **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Dream**

I woke up to the smell of Edward. A perfect way to start my morning. I couldn't help but smile like an idiot at the thought of him being here last night, even if I hadn't noticed until now. The smile quickly vanished however as I remembered that he wouldn't be at school today.

School passed by slowly. Jessica gloated that Mike had asked her out, which I was more than happy about, but it creeped me out more now when I noticed him watching me.

Angela told me during lunch that she had got up the nerve to ask Ben out. I was really happy for her. They made a good couple.

It wasn't sunny out today so the rest of the Cullens were here. I noticed at lunch that every once and a while one of them would turn and look at me. Were they analyzing me? Checking to see if I was good enough for their brother? I found that their stares were making me very nervous.

All through school I thought of Edward. _What was he thinking? Was he thinking of me? I wonder what he's hunting? Where he's hunting? _And that ever constant pain I had whenever he was not around stayed with me the whole day.

When the day finally ended I made my way home. As I walked through the door I let my feet lead the way to Charlie's room.

Goras are a species that are all for tradition. One of them being that when you find your other your parents will present you and your meleth with two bracelets that are joined together. Both bracelets are copper with intricate designs engraved on them. A five foot long piece of string that the Goras make joins the bracelets. It is thin but very strong, and flexible; it will not break very easily. One of the bracelets will be worn by the female, the other by the male. The couple can wear the bracelets for as long as they wanted, taking them off only when needed.

It symbolized the same thing as wedding rings, but the fact that the couple was actually joined as long as they wore the bracelets seemed more special to me than rings.

I stood by the box that held the set of bracelets in Charlie's room. It was the job of the father of the bride to give the bracelet to his daughter and new son.

I just stood there staring at the box, not sure what to do. I was to nervous to open it, but I wanted to bring the bracelets with me tomorrow to show Edward when I told him everything. _I shouldn't take that away from Charlie though_ I decided. It was his right as my father to present me with the bracelets.

The ring of the phone caught my attention and I made my way back down stairs.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sweety," I was good to hear my fathers voice. "How are you?"

"Oh, can't complain. You?"

He started to tell me about how he was getting the whole ordeal with my brothers straightened out. According to Simon and Mitch they were innocent bystanders in the wrong place at the wrong time. I thought that sounded like it was a bit of a half truth and Charlie agreed with me.

He began talking about his discussions with the dean when I started to block him out.

_I should tell him about Edward now so he is ready to meet his new son when he comes home._

_Ya, but how will he take knowing his son-in-law is a vampire? _

_It's probably safer to have this conversation with Charlie on the phone than in person._

"Hey dad," I started timidly.

"Oh, Bells, I forgot to mention me and the boys should be coming home around Tuesday next week if this whole thing ends the way I hope." Well there went my chance.

"Ok. See you then."

"You ok, Bell. Did you want to ask me something." Hurray for father intuition, but I was to much of a coward to tell him what I wanted to say.

"No, I'm just tired. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure," he didn't sound very convinced. "Bye."

I hung up the phone and made myself some food. Tomorrow was Saturday. Tomorrow I would tell Edward. I felt like I was going to throw up from nervousness.

Even through my nerves I some how managed to sleep. I dreamed of Edward.

He was just standing there watching me, he had on my favorite smile. He held out his hand for me to take. I didn't hesitate. I flung my arms around his neck and buried my head into his neck never wanting to leave his side. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started spinning me around. Our laughter filled the air. I didn't even feel dizzy. I felt content, excepted by him.

I woke up smiling. I calmly made myself breakfast and got dressed. I felt as if everything was going to go fine today. Until I heard the knock on the front door and nerves started to make their way back to me.

I took a deep breathe before opening the door. There stood Edward, standing in front of me, wearing my favorite smile.

**Rating has been change! Sorry this chapter isn't that long. Next chapter we go to the meadow. Hurray! Review please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I wont be able to right tomorrow because of work so I'm giving you this chapter tonight. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 10: Revealed**

"Hi." I started grinning from ear to ear. Just looking at him made me feel like I was flying.

"Hello. You ready?" He raised an eye brow at me which made my heart go into overdrive.

"Ready and loaded," I said.

I locked the door and then made my way to the Volvo with Edward beside me. When we reached the passenger door Edward opened it for me and offered his hand to help me in. I was blushing profusely. He was so chivalrous.

Once I was seated I watched as he made his way around the front of the car to the driver's door. He was so graceful I felt a bit envious.

"So how was your night?" I asked, needing to hear his soft voice.

"Hmm." he contemplated. Almost without thinking about it he took my hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "It was very enjoyable," he whispered.

What did he mean by that?

"Care to elaborate?" I asked on the verge of hysteria. Did I say something in my sleep last night? Charlie told me I was prone to sleep talk. God, did I sleep talk all the nights he came over.

"Nope," he stated simply, grinning like a fiend.

"Well then can you tell me where we're going?"

"Bella," he scowled at me, he looked so cute when he's frustrated. "I told you it's a secret, a secret that will be revealed shortly."

As he looked out onto the road I couldn't help but be a pain. I tugged on his hand until I received his full attention.

"Are we there yet?" I asked in my most childish voice.

He broke out laughing. It was like music to my ears. I found myself laughing along with him.

We drove in a comfortable silence. The streets were practically empty except for the odd car driving by. It seemed everyone wanted to sleep in this morning. We made our way out of Forks driving on the highway until Edward turned onto a dirt road. It was a bumpy ride and I couldn't help but laugh at the huge smile that was on Edward's face.

The whole ride I had managed to control my nerves. I watched the scenery around us, but seeing as though it was all trees I got bored and watched Edward instead. I noticed the smirk on his lips but he refused to look away from the road. Meany.

However, when Edward parked outside a forest trail my nerves shot up again.

"We're hiking?" I turned to look at Edward. Seeing my panicked expression he reached over and cupped my face in between his hands, looking straight in my eyes.

"It's going to be worth it. Trust me." I did, with every fiber in my being I trusted him. I nodded and got out of the car.

I started walking towards the trail but stopped when I noticed Edward wasn't with me. I turned around to see Edward watching me with an amused expression. He pointed to a patch of trees. "We have to go that way." Without waiting for my reply he started walking. Knowing arguing wasn't going to help my situation I followed.

I looked up at the towering tree tops above our heads while we walked. It reminded me of the Goras community. We had lived deep in a forest. I was raised by trees, but that didn't mean I was graceful around them. It seemed within five minutes of being in the forest I tripped. Before I hit the ground Edward's cold arms encircled me.

"Thanks," I whispered sheepishly, looking at the ground embarrassed._ Damn nerves_.

I felt a finger lift my chin and my eyes looked with Edward's. He gave me a sweet smile and looked at me patiently, letting me know without words he was there to catch me. Taking my hand he led me deeper into the woods.

We walked mostly in silence. I had a feeling the closer we got to our destination the more tense Edward became. _He's probably just as nervous as me?_

It felt like we had trekked for hours. Edward helped me over logs, placing his hands on my waist and lifting me up as if I weighed less then a feather. Which, I guess to him, I did. My body never failed to react to his touch on my skin. The skin beneath his hand twitched in pleasure, my heart raced, blush filled my checks and my mind was filled with things I really wanted his hands to do to me. I always noticed the smug smirk plastered on Edward's lips as he set my feet back on the ground.

"How much longer?" I asked making my voice take on an overly dramatic voice.

Edward chuckled at me. "Not to long know."

True to his word I began to see the trees start to thin. Excitement and curiosity made me pick up the pace, dragging Edward along with me. When the trees stopped I couldn't help but gasp.

We stood at the edge of small meadow. Wild flowers were shooting up telling their promise of spring arriving soon. I stepped into the center and spun around taking a look at the whole meadow. I turned expecting to see Edward at my side, but he was still standing under the trees smiling at my reaction.

I smile hugely at him and motioned for him to join me. Before he could the sun took this moment to seep through the clouds. It made the meadow look more magical then before, but I could see the worried expression on Edward's face. He hadn't planned on the sun coming today.

His worried gaze looked with mine. "Bella," he spoke quietly but I could still hear him. "There something I need to tell you…" he hesitated, looking for the right words. "I don't want you to freak out or think I'm crazy-"

"Edward," I tried to cut him off feeling a bit sorry for him, but he kept talking.

"This is all going to seem really farfetched, but I swear I'm not lying." He was babbling know, nervousness getting to him.

"I know," I whispered, but he heard me just fine.

"What?" he asked confused by my interruption.

I looked him straight in the eye. "Edward I know that you're a vampire."

He's shocked look would have been funny under different circumstances. "What…How.." he stuttered.

The fear from before came back. The fear that he would take off at any moment made me start rambling. "I know that when you step out into the sun you'll start sparkling. I know that by the colour of your eyes you drink animal blood not human. Vegetarian is what you call yourself," I would have kept going had Edward not stepped out into the light.

The sun made his skin sparkle like a diamond. It was breathe taking. He slowly made his way towards me, watching me cautiously. With every step he took the sun came at him from a different angle, forcing it's reflection to go in various direction. It made me want to reach out and touch him. When he was right in front of me that's what I did.

I reached my hand up and placed it on his cheek, my thumb rubbing under his topaz eye. I wanted to rub away the worry that still lingered on his face. His hand reached up and he placed it over mine, keeping my hand to his face. Relief swept through me. _He was still here. He hadn't run away._

_Yet._

"How do you know what I am, Bella." Edward asked softly, but I heard the demand behind it. He needed to know, it was eating him to not know.

"I'm not human." I started. Ignoring his shocked expression I continued, my words coming out faster as I went. "I'm a Goras. And you're my meleth. In our community vampires and werewolves were practically servants to us. It may not seem like it in this form, but in my other form I'm extremely powerful. I could easily take down a couple of vampires by myself-" I was cut off by Edward's other hand covering my mouth.

He stared at me with a blank expression, allowing the things I said to sink in. He slowly removed his hand. He sat down and gently pulled me down after him. He sat me in front of him so he could look squarely in my eyes.

"Ok," he calmly started. "Let's go back, shall we? What exactly are Goras and meleths?"

**Don't shoot me for not continuing. More will be revealed in the next chapter I promise. Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes, I was really excited to start this scene. Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys are so great. I love the reviews I'm getting (**_**Army of men stand on a river bank and scream "Get on with it!"**_**) Ok, on with the show!**

**Chapter 11: Explanations**

I wasn't sure exactly how to explain myself, it's easier to just state fact then to try and convince someone that what you say is true. But Edward deserved the truth so I tried my best.

"Goras are…a sort of species. We live secluded from humans, though there is a designated group who will go to cities and bring things back for us." I remember always being exited whenever they brought CDs home with them. "Meleths are…I guess like our mates." I thought for a second. "Did you feel anything the first time you saw me?"

Edward sat there absorbing my information, but now he was concentrating.

"Yes," he hesitanted. "As a vampire I know the pain of thirst but this pain was completely different. It only lasted a second then, I don't know, something soothed it away. I can't explain it." He looked at me with confused eyes. It must have been so hard for him to go through all this without knowing what was going on.

"That was the Nuino ritual," I tried to explain to him. " 'The joining of our souls' the eldest told us when we were young." Edward looked at me in shock, almost disbelief.

"The joining of our _souls_?" he asked skeptically.

I nodded.

He thought for a second and I was patience enough to not interrupt his contemplation.

"But how do you know about vampires? You mention something about servants?"

I took a deep breathe. I wasn't sure how he was going to react to this information. "Our leader hates vampires," I started. "She has been ruling for thousands of years and one of her first deeds was capturing a bunch of vampires and forcing them to be servants.. And just to piss off the vampires she captured werewolves too, to keep as guards."

Edward looked at me for a moment. "That makes no sense. Vampires are extremely strong, how could you control them?" His voice sounded a bit angry.

"Goras have two forms, like werewolves. We have this form," I waved a hand to myself, "and another form. In that form we are extremely powerful, it was quite easy to control the vampires. Plus the werewolves helped." I shrugged at the last part.

Edward was contemplating again. By his expression I could tell his was trying to control his anger. No one liked to know that some of your species were being used as slaves. Something must have came to his mind because he stared at me intensely.

"Why did you and your family leave?"

For some reason the question hurt. It was like asking why did I even come into his life. I pushed down my hurt and answered him.

"We were exiled," I said in a small voice.

"Why?" True curiosity was there now.

I thought for a second. I'd have to tell him other things before I answered the question directly. "Goras can live a long time, because it is very uncommon for us to find our meleth when we first turn into an adult -when we turn sixteen." Edward seemed confused about how I was starting my explanation but let me continue.

"Charlie found Renee, my mother, when he was around three hundred, and she was close to two hundred. They both thought that using vampires as servants were wrong, so they decided to do something about it." I took a deep breathe before continuing.

"They managed to set some free. The elders and leaders didn't know how it happened so they captured more vampires, but my parents started to let them free too. After a few years of this Renee was caught." I stopped to swallow my tears. "She was sentenced to death." Before Edward could try and comfort me I continued.

"Charlie stopped for awhile. The pain of losing half his soul nearly killed him. I was twelve." I can still remember the haunted look that was always on Charlie's face, how my brothers were the one who practically raised me for the next few years.

"After awhile Charlie snapped out of it with a vengeance. He started setting vampires free again. Our community was vast so he had to be very cautious. Eventually me and my brothers started helping him." I stared off into space, no longer in the meadow, but in the past, remembering all those nights of breaking and entering. "The house holds didn't allow the vampires to stay in the house because they didn't trust them. They practically lived in kennels, so it was easy to locate them all. Eventually we were caught."

As I stopped to breathe Edward asked another question. "Why were you exiled and your mother killed?" his voice was soft and soothed me.

"Because the bunch of vampires that my mom was setting free escaped when she was caught, while the ones we were setting free got recaptured."

Edward considered this before looking at me. "How did the vampires eat?"

"They were allowed twice a week to go hunting. They were warned that if they tried to escape they would be destroyed."

"Goras don't sound that peaceful," Edward stated with a humorless laugh.

"To each other they are." I admitted. "To other creatures, not so much."

"How old is your father?" A deep wanting shown in his eyes.

"He's almost seven hundred." Feeling that I had to explain made me continue. "After the Nuino ritual Goras become ageless. Unless there meleths are killed, then the life starts to leave them." I tried to say this with little emotion. I could tell that Charlie had a few more decades before his time.

Edward looked at me in shock. "You aren't going to age?"

"No." Before I knew it I was in his arms and he was laughing with relief.

"What is it." I found myself laughing with him.

"Nothing, it's just." He stared at me with joyful eyes. "I was considering the possibility of having to change you to be with you, but know I don't have to worry about that." He pulled me tightly in his embrace and felt at home, just rapping my arms around him.

"I'm curious," I started. Edward pulled away and looked me in the eye waiting for me question. "I know that some vampires have a sort of power. I was wondering if you or any of your coven have any?" It was something I had been wondering for awhile.

"Alice can she the future," he stated with no hesitation. "Jasper can feel and control others emotions. And I can read minds, with an exception."

I was in such shock that I missed the last part. He could read minds? Did he know what I've been thinking this whole time? But then my brain caught the last bit.

"Exceptions?" I asked in a small voice, completely petrified that he knew what I was thinking.

"You," he stated while tapping my nose.

I blinked a few times, confused. "Me?"

He nodded. "I can't read your mind."

I thought about this for a second until something clicked. "That's why you always looked so frustrated."

He gave a small smile. "I could feel a pull towards you so I desperately wished to know what you were thinking." He rolled his eyes. "Of course then I started trying to fight that pull."

I looked down at my lap. "Me too. It was very difficult."

Edward lifted my chin so I was staring at him. "It was indeed very difficult to stay away from you." His eyes were smoldering me and I found my heart racing.

"Is that why you come into my room at night?" I blurted out.

Edward looked at me in shock. "How did you -"

I smiled at him. "I could recognize your sent any where." It was so true.

He stared at me for a while, brushing his hand along me cheek and into me hair, playing with a strand with his fingers. I was content to sit here all day.

"Yes, that is why," he whispered. He continued playing with my hair, bringing it to his face and breathing in my sent while I watched him. I could never get bored of watching him.

He gave me a mischievous smile that made my heart stop.

"You said something about having two forms?"

**A lot of this stuff is a bit confusing so if you need anything clarified ask and I'll answer as best I can next chapter. Sorry for speling mistakes but I rushed to get this chapter done. Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys are right, Edward's reaction to Bella's past was not the best. However I have come up with a reason for this. After wallowing, I remembered that vampires can think super fast. So Edward was able to process everything Bella told him, and managed to keep his reaction to a minimal. About Edward thinking about changing Bella, remember Edward is a selfish creature. He'd do anything to keep Bella. **

**Chapter 12: Needs and Wants**

This was the part that I was dreading. I looked into Edward's warm topaz eyes before taking a deep breathe. I stood up slowly and Edward followed my lead.

I took another deep breathe to stop my nerves. "Ok," I whispered mostly to myself. I took a few steps away from Edward so there was more space between us than I would like.

Something must have shown on my face because within seconds I was engulfed in Edward's arms.

"Why are you scared?" he whispered against my hair. Were my emotions so obvious?

"I'm afraid of your reaction to me," I confessed against his chest. His smell was making me a bit disoriented.

Edward lifted me chin so I was looking into his now scorching eyes. "Bella you are beautiful in any form," he spoke with so much sincerity that I couldn't help but believe him. "I will love you no matter what form you are in."

That stopped me for a second. Did he, ever so slightly, tell me he loves me. A goofy smile took over my face. Looking satisfied Edward gave me some room.

I closed my eyes and mentally searched. Goras don't need to get emotional like werewolves to change, we can make ourselves change on demand. It takes some concentration, though; we have to search for a certain part deep within ourselves.

When I found the internal part of me I wanted I felt a shiver run through me. It was surprisingly pleasant. I felt my body changing. My torso elongating, my arms and legs lengthening to around the same size, making me stand on all fours; my tail bone stretching out behind me and wings extending from my back.

I opened my eyes to see Edward. Even though the sun was still shining my eyes could now see past the sparkles and take in his whole form. The shock on his face was rather amusing.

I could imagine what he was seeing. I suppose you could claim I look a bit like a gargoyle, but more feline. My face and body take on a more cat appearance. My body is as white and hard as marble. My bat like wings are twice my body span, making me very fast in flight.

I couldn't help the chestier cat smile as I made my way to Edward. My moves were more graceful and threatening in this form. Very predator like.

Edward no longer looked shocked, but watched me with an eager eye. He seemed to take in every muscle that moved, whenever my tail twitched - which it was now.

I looked at Edward playfully as I rubbed my head against his chest. Even in this form I still reached his shoulder. As I circled him Edward reached a hand out and ran it from my head down to my tail. I arched my back in pleasure.

"I always wanted a cat," Edward said with amusement.

"I'm not a pet," I teased him. My voice came out rougher, but still distinctly mine. I laughed out loud at the look on Edward's face.

"What?" I mocked, still circling him. "Did you think me mute like a dog?"

"No," Edward answered quickly, that crooked smile back on his lips, "nothing of the sort."

Laughing I stood, hunched on my hind legs, and pushed Edward with my front paws. I didn't push him with all my strength, but it was enough to make him stumble back.

I crouched down, ready to pounce, my tail twitching back and farther with anticipation. A playful growl rumbled within me. Seeing what I was going to do Edward too crouched down, growling; playfulness and amusement evident in his eyes.

I wanted to wait to build up the tension, but I had not played in awhile and I was anxious. I pounced at Edward, but he was fast and managed to avoid me. Sensing him about to attack from my left I took to the air. I was cheating I admit, but I hated to lose. I circle Edward over head while he crouched down waiting patiently for my air born attack.

I felt at home in the air. The wind carried with it so many smells that for a moment my natural curiosity almost made me seek out every single scent to identify them. But then I looked down and saw Edward watching my with so much adoration. There was no way I was going anywhere without him.

Bringing my wings to me sides I dived at Edward, unfortunately he was anticipating it. Just before I reached him he moved swiftly to the side then tackled me to the ground. He encircled me with his arms pinning my wings to me. I gave an intimidating growl through my amusement, and tried to roll over. Edward wouldn't have that, as quick as lightning he had me so I was on my back, his body weight keeping my legs from moving. I'm sure that if I wasn't laughing I could have gotten away.

Hearing Edward laugh along with me and with the shear joy of all this, I found myself desperately wanting to be back in my human form. Closing my eyes I quickly found my internal part and shivered as my body changed back to the way it was. Edward's laughing stopped.

I opened my eyes expecting to see topaz staring back at me. But he wasn't looking at me. Correction, he wasn't looking at my face, he was staring down at my nude body. _Nude?_

I looked over to see my shredded clothes all around the ground. _Idiot, how could you forget that when you change you destroy your clothes? And Edward is still pinning me to the ground!_

A blush had taken over my once pale body. I looked to find Edward staring back into my eyes. There were so many emotions going through him: lust, determination, guilt…love. He brought his hand up and brushed it against my cheek. My heart was about to burst with the speed it was going at.

Swallowing down my nerves, I brought my hands to intertwine with his. "We aren't fully joined yet," I stated breathlessly.

Edward stared down at me as if he had found his greatest treasure. "No?" he voice came out husky, making my insides clenched.

Before I could answer he brought his head down and started kissing my neck, making it very hard to concentrate. I could feel his cold breathe as he kissed my skin, somehow lightly but still with force.

"Usually after the Nuino ritual, the meleths will -" My breathe caught when Edward started to kiss along my bare shoulders and collar bone.

"They will what?" Edward asked against my skin. His one hand disentangled itself from mine and started moving up my arm.

"They will…" God it was hard to talk with him touching me like this. "They'll perform the Beindal ritual."

Edward laughed against my shoulder making his body rub against mine. "You Goras have such beautiful words for it," he teased, kissing up and down my neck.

"Well they are joined spiritually, but not…" I completely stopped breathing as his other hand started moving up the side of my body.

"Physically," Edward finished my sentence, his breathing was coming in gasps like mine.

He pulled away from my neck and looked into my eyes. I could see the turmoil going on inside him. "Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly.

I nodded. With his eyes still locked with mine he brought his head forward. About an inch away from my lips he stopped. The waiting was killing me, but I let him get comfortable with this. He shouldn't be forced. After only a few seconds his lips came crashing down on mine.

My lips moved against his greedily, wanting more. His hands moved up my body, one tangling in my hair while the other started it's down ward path again. My arms reached around his neck burying themselves in his hair, bringing him closer. I needed him closer.

He moved down to my neck allowing me this chance to breathe. I realized that he was still fully clothed while I was nude. _How unfair._ My hands reached down to the hem of his shirt and lifted it off him. He sat up, straddling me with his legs. I ogled his perfectly sculpted chest, running my over heated hands along his cold skin, over every muscle.

I noticed when he started to unbutton his pants. I looked back up in his eyes, showing him my want, my need. In just a second the rest of his clothes were off and he leaned over to continued his assault on my mouth. I ran my tongue along his bottom lips, begging for entry. A growl rumbled through him, making me shiver.

He opened to me. His very taste was making me intoxicated, my senses becoming heighten to him, only him. Only Edward. I pushed myself against him, rubbing my hands along his back.

"Edward," I moaned against his mouth. "Please…" I felt a knee wedge itself between my legs, prying them apart. Edward settled between my legs, his hands moving everywhere over my body.

A gasp escaped me as I felt him at my entrance. There was no need for fore play. I was already hot and ready for him. He buried his head in the crook of my neck as he slowly entered, his hands came to rest on my hips.

"Edward," I whimpered closing my eyes. A possessive growl escaped him as his hands tightened.

He stopped right at my barrier. I could feel him gasping for breathing, trying to gain control. He kissed my mouth right before he gave the final push. I gave a cry of pain. Edward started kissing me deeply, trying to distract me from the discomfort.

He started moving at a steady rhythm. Without realizing it I found myself moving with him. My breathing became pants as the pain started to form into pleasure.

"Edward," I moaned more loudly then I wanted to. His only answer was a growl. I could feel something cowling inside me, the walls around him tightening as his pace quickened. Unconsciously I found myself chanting his name.

I felt his lips move to my hear, could hear his own pants for breathe, could feel his cold breathe on my over heated skin. "Come to me, Bella," he commanded in a husky, possessive voice. And that's all it took.

I screamed out my pleasure as lights flooded my sight. I was flying. The sound of Edward whispering my name is the only thing that brought me back to earth, back into his arms.

He had stopped moving, but I could still feel him inside me. He rolled us onto our side, wrapping his arms around me protectively. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, wanting no part of me to be separated from him.

I felt him lean his fore head against mine. Opening my eyes sluggishly I looked into his topaz ones, they were looking at me with so much love it almost hurt. I smiled and leaned in to gently kiss his lips.

"I love you," I have never said a truer thing in my entire life.

"And I you," he whispered. He kissed my fore head, my cheeks, my now closed eye lids and finally my lips.

"Sleep, love," he whispered. I squinted my eyes to notice how dark it had gotten. I snuggled closer to Edward and leaned my head against his shoulder. I fell asleep to the feeling of his hand rubbing soothingly along my back, and to the sound of him humming a unknown tune.

**So…what do you think? Review please :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys are all awesome, I love all the reviews I'm getting :)**

**Chapter 13: Secret's Out**

Cold kisses began to lace my shoulder. I must have turned over in the night because I could feel Edward's cold chest on my back with one arm draped around my shoulder while the other rested against my waist. I felt safe in his arms. I smiled as I felt Edward's kisses move up my neck, on my check then my ear. _This is definitely the best way to wake up._

"Morning, love," he whispered in my ear, the coolness of his breathe sending goose bumps up and down me.

"Morning." I turned my head, searching. I found what I wanted when his lips gently touched mine.

I turned my body so I was facing him, his arms tightened around me so my body molded to his. I looked up, wanting another kiss when I saw the amusement in Edward's face.

"What's so funny?" I asked a bit defensively.

He pursed his full lips in thought as he brought his one hand to brush the hair out of my face. His lips turned into my favorite crooked smile. "You think I'm sexy?"

It took me a moment to understand what he was saying until it hit me. _What did I say in my sleep last night?_ I felt the blush run over me.

"Love, love," Edward chuckled as he captured my face in between his hands and kissed my fore head. "Don't be embarrassed. It's only when you sleep do I get to look inside your head." His statement didn't calm me. He moved his kisses down to my lips. "If I could dream they would all be of you." He whispered against my lips

To my utter embarrassment my stomach growled.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Edward said in anguish. I looked to see him looking at me with guilty eyes. "I completely forgot about you having to eat. You must be starving."

"Just a little hungry, it's fine," I lied, trying to calm him down now.

"No, it's not. I should have brought you something to eat, I forgot."

"So did I," I reasoned.

"But I -" I placed my hand over his mouth to make him stop.

"It's fine Edward," I tried to convey all my sincerity to him.

After a moment his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked. Edward's eyes took on a mischievous gleam as his eyes wandered down my body. I couldn't help but laugh at where his thoughts had gone.

"What?" he asked, smiling. "It's an innocent suggestion."

"Innocent suggestion my foot," I laughed.

"Oh, feisty this morning, are we?" he asked almost hopefully.

"What are we going to do today? Besides that?" I almost yelled, desperate to get back on topic before I couldn't control my actions.

"Well you need food," Edward stated firmly, "how about I take you out for breakfast?"

"Sounds good." I really was hungry.

"And then," he started hesitantly, "you could meet my family."

That caught me off balance for a second. "Will they be prepared for…me?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well, they knew I was bringing you here, so they know I'm with you. As for being a Goras, well we could explain to them your story again," he thought for a moment. "Or I could ask Alice to tell them. I'm sure she saw what happened last night."

"Everything that happened?" I felt the blush again.

"Hopefully my sister's not a perve," Edward teased.

I contemplated his offers. "No, I should be the one to tell them my own story."

"Well come on. Lets go to the car." In only a second he was up and dressed and offering his hand to help me up.

"Um, Edward," I looked around when I was standing. "I have no clothes."

This seemed to dawned on Edward as well. "We'll run really fast to the car."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to ride in your car naked. How about I fly back to my house, get changed and you get your car and drive there to meet me." I really wanted to fly any ways.

Edward looked at me for a second. "Are you sure you'll be fast enough?"

That made me laugh. "Edward, when flying I could catch a running vampire. There will be plenty of time to spare before you reach my house." With that I concentrated and then turned. When I opened my eyes I stretched out my wings.

Edward nodded at me. "Impressive."

I reached forward and licked his neck, needed to have the taste of him with me. Edward shivered at my touch making me chuckle.

"I love you," I stated before making my departure.

"I love you more," he teased and with that I leapt into the air, each beat of my wings bringing me higher into the sky.

I loved this feeling. The air caressing my skin, rapping around me. The feel of my tail hovering behind me, helping me keep my balance. Each powerful stroke of my wings making me go faster and faster.

I thought about the last few days. _How did I go from promising myself to stay away from Edward to never wanting to be out of his sight?_

_Edward,_ I sighed. Thoughts of last night formed in my head. I couldn't wait for a repeat.

I easily navigated myself to my house, but my happy mood was soon distinguished.

As I descended onto my driveway, I saw the all to familiar vehicles: my brother's Audi R8s and Charlie's Dodge Ram 1500.

My heart literally stopped as mountains of thoughts swarmed me. _What are they doing home so early? I thought Charlie said they'd be home on Tuesday._

When I landed on the ground I stopped in horror. Edward's smell was practically everywhere around the house, especially strong in my room.

The front door opened and out walked Charlie with a completely blank face and Simon and Mitch wearing confused expressions. I ducked my head as I made my way to the house, my wings folding to my side. As I reached the porch. I had hoped my family would let me by, no such luck.

It was an awkward silence as my family looked down upon me. I felt as if their stares would force me into the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Charlie's voice was flat and emotionless, it made me flinch. He had never used such a voice with me.

"I didn't feel you needed to know," I whispered, my body instinctively lowering to the floor, waiting for the storm to strike.

"DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW!" Charlie roared. I'm pretty sure the house shook from the force of his voice, or it was just me shivering in terror. I had never seen Charlie this angry.

Charlie took a deep breathe to get himself under control. "You didn't think I should know that a vampire is in town? And visiting my house? Are there more than one?" There was only one emotion I could hear in his voice know. Disappointment, and it hurt me more than the anger.

However, for some reason my own anger fired up then. "It didn't concern you," I hissed and pushed my way into the house. I ran on all fours up into my room and slammed my door closed. I had already changed back into human form and my door was locked by the time charlie reached it.

I blocked out Charlie's ranting and yelling. _It didn't concern him,_ I told myself. _Edward was mine, it didn't matter what Charlie said._ That's why I was so emotional, I was be over possessive of Edward.

_Edward! He'd be here soon!_ I ran and throw on the first thing I grabbed from my closet. The sound of tires reached my ears. I through my door open and ran past Charlie. Simon and Mitch were standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the front door, obviously wondering who would be visiting. Before they could move I was outside racing toward the silver Volvo.

"Bella!" Edward jumped out of the car and engulfed me in a fierce, protective hug. He was probably hearing my families thoughts.

I rested my head against his chest, his smell calming me down, before I turned back to my family. Charlie stood there with a look of utter shocked plastered on his face, while Simon still looked confused and Mitch looked pissed.

I lifted my head in defiance and grabbed Edward's hand. We stood there like that for an awkward amount of time before Charlie turned his back on us and made his way back into the house. It hurt me to see his retreating form, but my place was by Edward, and only Edward.

Simon, being the more civil of the two twins, stepped forward.

I swallowed before making introductions. "Edward this is my brother Simon. Simon this is my meleth, Edward." They shook hands, Simon even gave a small smile.

Mitch was more reluctant to step forward, but he did. "Edward this is Mitchell. Mitch this is Edward." They too shock hands, but it looked like Mitch wanted nothing better than to punch Edward out.

I didn't need to ask what his problem was. Vampires had gotten mom killed and gotten us exiled. However I hoped he remembered that we chose our fates ourselves. We knew the risks in helping vampires and we still did what we did. I hoped he saw that.

My attention was brought towards the front door which Charlie opened. He made his way towards us…caring the chest with the joined bracelets inside. He stopped in front of me and Edward, handed the box to Simon to hold, and opened it. Delicately, gently, he brought out the bracelets.

"It is tradition," Charlie explained as he clasps one bracelet to my right wrist, "that a new meleth couple will wear these bracelets for at least one night," he clasped the other bracelet to Edward's left wrist.

I smiled up at Edward who returned it with all the love he had for me showing in his eyes, he must have heard from Charlie's thoughts what the bracelets represented. I grabbed his hand in my own, hoping I would never have to let go. I turned back to Charlie who leaned in and hugged me.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you," he said as ended the embrace, "I just wish that you would have told me." To my amazement he embraced Edward. Even though he had a shocked look upon his face, Edward returned the hug.

Simon set down the now empty chest and gave me an affectionate hug and kissed my cheek. "I happy for you, sis." He whispered before giving Edward another hand shake.

I turned towards Mitch, and frowned. He was always the more protective brother, even if he was the one to tease me the most. It hurt to see him standing before me looking lost, looking so not like the lively brother I knew.

I remember when Renee had died and Charlie had gone into his shell it had been my brothers to keep us afloat. Simon did all he could to help with money and our taxes, while Mitch was the one to make sure I was okay. I would go to Simon if I needed help with school work, but I went to Mitch if I needed help with bullies, or gossip. He was always there to protect me.

He slowly came in front of me and embraced me. I wrapped my one arm around his shoulders fiercely, bringing him closer, I still refused to let go of Edward's hand. We stayed like that for a second before he pulled away. He gave me a sad smile before lightly punching my shoulder.

"I'm just made you found your meleth before me," he lied, but his smile grew as he spoke. This smile actually reached his eyes. He even embrace Edward, but I didn't miss him whisper something into Edward's ear.

Edward's cell rang, interrupting the peaceful moment that had formed. He reached with his left hand and checked his text message. Giving a small sigh he smiled towards the rest of us.

"My sister, Alice, was wondering if you'd like to come to a party she's holding tonight, in honor of Bella and me?"

**He, he. Party time! I wish I could wake up to Edward Cullen kissing me (cue big sigh). Review please :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Meet the Cullens**

I told Charlie that I wanted to meet the Cullens first. So we agreed that I would go there and he and my brothers would come later on.

I ate some cereal before we headed out. It didn't completely satisfy me but it did the trick.

It had been difficult to get into the car with Edward, seeing as though we were joined together and refused to let go of each others hand. I had to crawl through the drivers side to get to the passenger seat; Edward chuckling at me the whole time.

We drove to his place in silence, my nerves taking away my ability to speak. Every once and a while Edward would lean over and kiss me. It helped calm me down and I complained every time he pulled away.

We drove through a long street, trees on both sides of us, until Edward made a sharp turn into a drive way that I hadn't even noticed. It wasn't until we had reached the house did the smell of vampires reach me through the car door.

The house was nestled in a clearing. The first word I thought to describe it with was big. Then beautiful. It had white siding with green shutters around the windows. Flowers of all types were planted all around. It looked like it should be in a fairy tale story.

Without realizing it Edward picked me up and lifted me out of the car through the drivers side. I half expected him to carry me to the door, but he reluctantly put me down and we walked forward.

Sensing my new tension, Edward started rubbing calming circles on my hand._ Just breathe_, I thought. I wasn't entirely sure why I was nervous, maybe it was just the fact of meeting Edward's parents that put me on edge._ Would they like me? Would they approve of me being with their son?_

Edward opened the front door and we were met by two people, one I've never seen but new who she was, the other was Dr. Cullen.

I looked at the woman I assumed was Edward's mother Esme. She was very beautiful, with copper hair. I couldn't help but feel calm when she gave me a very motherly smile. No one had smiled to me like that in so long.

"Bella," Edward started his introductions, "this is my mom, Esme and you already know my dad Carlisle."

Feeling confident I walked up and shook Carlisle's hand with my free one. "It's nice to meet you again Dr. Cullen." I couldn't help but smile.

"Please, calm me Carlisle," he insisted, returning my smile.

I turned to Esme and shook her hand as well. "It's nice to meet you."

"And you, dear." There was so much serenity in her voice that for a moment I felt like crying.

"Umm," Carlisle hesitated, looking at the joined bracelets me and Edward were wearing. "what is the significance of the bracelets?" Curiosity laced his voice.

"It's a tradition among the Goras when we meet our meleths." I was met with confused looks.

Edward laughed out loud at something I couldn't hear. I saw Carlisle scowl at him, which made me laugh. Pretty soon all four of us were laughing at something none of us understood.

"What's so funny?" I looked up to see Emmett walk into the room, following behind him was Rosalie. For some reason she was glaring at me.

Before we could answer something attacked me. Edward caught me before I fell to the ground.

"Hi Bella," a chime like voice said, "I'm so happy you're finally here. Edward has been wanting to introduce you to us for a while now. I can't wait to meet your family. Your brothers are very attractive. Can you explain what a Goras is again?"

I looked down to see Alice hugging me. It took me a moment to process what she had said. She had spoken way to fast.

"I think you gave her a seizure Alice," Emmett laughed, making me blush. I heard Edward chuckle beside me.

"Sure, Alice. I'll tell you about Goras." She beamed at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

Edwards family led us into the living room where Jasper was already sitting on a chair. Alice skipped over and sat on his lap, Carlisle sat beside Esme on the love seat and Emmett and Rose took the couch. Edward pulled me to another seat and placed me on his lap, kissing the back of my neck for encouragement.

Taking a deep breathe I retold my story. I saw the shock and curiosity on their faces and the anger when I told them how Goras treated vampires.

"So what?" Rose hissed after I was done. "Are you going to make us slaves now too?"

Edward growled, and I was sure that if the bracelets hadn't been joining us he would have attacked her.

A feeling of calm engulfed the room before Jasper spoke. "Rose did you not hear what Bella said? She and her family were helping the vampires."

"I'm sorry about your mother," Esme whispered before Rose could start arguing.

"Thank you," I whispered back, the feeling of wanting to cry almost taking over me again. Calmness over took me and I smiled at Jasper knowing it was his doing.

"Where do the Goras live?" Emmett asked. I felt Edward stiffen underneath me and I could only guess that Emmett was thinking.

"Sorry," I told him. "I may be exiled but I still have some loyalty." I noted Emmett's disappointed face.

"Loyalty to creatures that killed your mom and threw you out of the only place you knew?" Alice looked at me with pity.

I merely shrugged. "Goras are loyal creatures. To our meleths and families."

"Do you know how the joining process works?" Carlisle asked with scientific curiosity.

"Which one?" I teased. I felt Edward laugh.

Carlisle smiled at me. "The spiritual one," he clarified.

I shook my head. "Sorry. It's to complicated for us to understand."

"Why is it that I don't crave your blood?" Jasper asked. All the Cullens turned to him. "What I mean is that my throat isn't burning with thirst with you here as it does with humans. Why is that?"

"I never noticed that before," Edward sounded like he was talking to himself. I looked down to see him looking at me thoughtfully.

I couldn't help but smile at their blindness. "It's a natural defense." I explained. "Do you think it would be good to have your servants attracted to your blood?" All the Cullens seemed to agree with this while Rose shot daggers at me.

"Would you like to have a tour of the house," Edward whispered in my ear, probably sensing my discomfort starting to grow.

"Be sure to show her your room Edward." Emmet called behind us with a booming laugh as me and Edward headed up the stairs.

I chuckled before wrapping my arms around Edward's waist. "Why don't we make a quick stop to Emmet's room. I'm sure he wont mind if we -"

"Don't you dare!" Me and Edward laughed at how disgusted Emmet sounded.

Edward pointed out every ones room. When we got to Emmet's room I did go inside but only to grab a sock and hang it on the door knob. Emmet will have to learn that I lived with Simon and Mitch. I knew how to play these games.

When we got to the third floor Edward stopped at the last door down the hall.

"My room," he said with a smile and ushered me in. The one side of the room was like a huge window showing the Olympic mountain range and Sol Duc River. It was a beautiful sight. The other side of the room was full of CDs. Hundreds of them. I felt dizzy staring at them all. The only furniture was a black leather sofa. A golden carpet was sprawled on the floor and an amazing sound system was in the corner.

Edward chuckled at my gawking and led me to the couch. He laid down and set me on top of him. I really liked this position. I leaned down and captured his lips in mine. It was only starting to be late afternoon and already so much had happened. I let my relief and frustration out with this kiss.

Edward wound his hands in my hair, securing me to him. He moved his lips against mine slowly, savoringly. When I had to brake the kiss to breathe Edward kissed the front of my neck, licking up and down. I stared at the wall of CDs when I realized I didn't know much about Edward. I knew about Edward the person, from all the questions I had asked him before, but I didn't know much about Edward the vampire.

"How old are you?" I asked, smiling when I felt Edward's lips stop.

He groaned and began kissing up my neck slowly. "Do we need to talk about this now?" he asked almost frustrated. He kissed my face, purposely missing my lips.

I nodded, refusing to back down. Edward pulled away and looked me in the eye. For some reason I could see hesitation. Was he afraid to tell me?

I placed my hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into it. "I was born in Chicago on 1901." he said in a rush. He opened his eyes to see my reaction. I kept a blank face. I had known vampires much older than that.

"Why did Carlisle change you?" I wanted him to keep talking. I wanted to know all I could about his past.

Edward sighed. Knowing arguing wasn't going to help him he started his story. "When I was 17 the Spanish Influenza hit. It killed my parents and would have killed me." Not knowing what to say I wrapped my arms around him, trying to comfort him.

"Carlisle was a doctor and was already thinking of making a companion since he hadn't found one. Knowing I was dieing he decided to change me." He stopped obviously not wanting to go into the change process with me.

"Do you remember anything of your human life?" I couldn't help but ask.

Edward shook his head. I felt him start to play with a piece of my hair. "Little glimpses but nothing solid."

I rubbed my hand up and down his arm soothingly. "It must have been hard to go through with Carlisle's way of life." I commented. I had seen how hard it was for a new born to resist blood, any blood.

Edward laughed out loud. "Are you sure you aren't a mind reader too?" I turned to see him looking at me curiously.

I cocked my head to the side. "Not the last time I checked."

Edward chuckled and continued. "It was hard. I kept to Carlisle's diet for ten years. After that I went through a rebellion. I resented Carlisle for curbing my appetite. I started hunting people. Only I used my talent to find the evil. I thought that way I wouldn't be so terrible" He looked down, avoiding my eyes.

I grabbed his face in between my hands and forced him to look me in the eye. "You are not terrible," I said with as much force as I could. "There is no way something that can love another like you do could ever be terrible." I didn't like this side of Edward; the side that thought he was a monster. Didn't he see how beautiful he was? Not only in physical appearance but in personality too.

Edward looked at me with a blank expression. Before I knew it I was on my back and Edward was attacking my lips. His lips moved against mine hungerly; it felt as if he were devouring me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, egging him closer. I wanted him to feel the love and the assurance from my lips.

When I broke away to breathe I kept my lips by his ear. "You're not terrible," I whispered breathlessly. "You are my meleth. Not terrible." I felt Edward's hands reach under my shirt and wander up my body.

I gasped when he reached my breast. Even though I could feel the tension in his body he was gentle as he started rubbing me. I nipped at his ear making him groan. I found myself loving that sound. I arched my back, pressing myself against him. I knew he could smell my arousal. I reached for the hem of his shirt when he stopped.

I looked up at him questionly. He gave me an apologetic smile and lightly kissed my swollen lips. "As much as I wish to continue this," he lips moved against mine, "I'm afraid that your family is about to arrived."

**I'm sorry. I thought the Cullens were going to meet the Swans in this chapter, but then I remembered that Edward hadn't gotten a chance to tell his tale. Curses! _(shacks fist at the sky). _****So next chapter will be the celebration. Review please :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Family Gathering**

Me and the Cullens stood on the porch waiting for the arrival of my family. To my surprise even Rosalie stood waiting with us, in all her irritated glory.

I looked out onto the driveway before turning to Edward. "I thought you said they were almost here?"

"They are." He smiled knowingly at me. Instinctively I looked to Alice wondering if she saw something. To my surprise she was not staring at the driveway like the rest of us, she was looking up at the sky. It clicked to me then and I couldn't help but chuckle. _Leave it to my family to make a memorable entrance._ Following Alice's lead I looked up.

I watched as three dark spots started to come closer and take shape. Charlie flew in front of my brothers. I could make him out because he was the largest; his wing span could probably block the sun if it was out.

All the Cullens - except Alice and Edward - gasped when my father and brothers descended onto the lawn. I made my way towards them with Edward.

Where I was marble white when I turned Charlie was a light smoky grey. His face was still very feline but his eyes held wisdom and showed his true age. He toward over Edward and me. The older the Goras the taller they are in this shape. Like when they're human Simon and Mitch were identical, except for there colour. Simon was an a light bay and Mitch was an almost rust colour.

When I stood in front of him Charlie folded one wing around me, his way of a hug. I turned back to the Cullen's shocked faces after our embrace.

"May I introduce my father Charlie, and my brothers Simon and Mitch." With each introduction I pointed to the subject. "Guys," I looked at my family, "may I introduce the Cullens: Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice." After the introduction the Cullens made their way forward.

Carlisle stopped in front of Charlie and inclined his head in greeting. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Charlie bowed his head in acknowledgement. "And you," his deep voiced rumbled out. The Cullens looked a bit shocked but seemed to except this new bit of information that he could talk in this form.

Before anything else could be said Alice was at my side.

"Bella, could you do something for me?" She looked at me with too innocent of eyes.

"Sure, Alice," I eyed her warily. What was she up to?

"Will you take off your bracelet so I could show you something?" I just looked at her. Was she serious?

"Please, Bella." Alice pouted. I hated feeling guilty so I turned to Edward for help. He was looking at his sister with amusement then turned to me.

"She'll only be a second," he promised. With a sigh I unclasped my bracelet and allowed Alice to pick me up and race me into the house and into her room. I didn't even have time acknowledge her room before I found myself seated in front of her bathroom mirror.

"Your giving me a make over?" I asked Alice in shock as I watched her start to bring out her make up kit. "I thought you were just going to show me something."

"You Goras may be pretty, but you will look stunning after I'm through with you." she said confidently. "And I knew that if I told you what I was planning you never would have agreed to come with me." With that she turned my chair so my back was to the mirror and started her work.

I sat perfectly still, afraid that if I moved a muscle something would jab me in the eye. Alice applied eye liner, mascara, blush - which I tried to tell her I really didn't need - eye shadow and more. After she was happy with my face she moved on to giving my hair loose curls. Once hair sprayed and moussed Alice lifted me with no effort and carried me to her closet. Without hesitation she grabbed a dark blue blouse and a black peasant skirt.

"Now change," she ordered before stepping out of her walk in closet -which was possibly bigger than my room- to give me some privacy. To intimidated by Alice I did what she said. When I walked out wearing my new outfit Alice showed me to her full length mirror.

"What do you think?" she asked excitedly. I was to stunned to answer. Standing in the mirror was me, I could easily depict that, but I looked…hot. Alice sure had talent. The make up made my brown eyes stand out, hardly giving any awareness that I was wearing make up. The outfit made my pale skin almost look like it was glowing, the blouse showing a tinge of cleavage. For just a second, despite the eye colour, I looked a bit like a vampire.

I turned to smile joyfully at Alice who started jumping up and down clapping. She retrieved a pair of black slip-ons, which I put on. Before I could even say my thanks she had me in her arms and ran back outside.

My family was still in their Goras form. Charlie seemed to be having an in depth conversation with Carlisle with Esme, Jasper, Edward and Rose standing close by listening. Mitch and Simon were, however, eyeing up Emmett, who was standing before them smiling evilly.

Alice stopped with me to watch the three. I watched as Simon and Mitch started to circle Emmett, with there own grins on their face.

"Oh shit," I whispered. I knew my brothers wouldn't hurt Emmett, but still I'm not sure play fighting is the best way to get to know someone.

The rest of the family noticed what was happening and made there way over. Edward stared concentratingly at his and my brothers. A mischievous smile over took his face as he reclasped my bracelet to me.

"Don't worry," he whispered in my ear. "Your brothers know that Emmett wants to show off, so they're going to put him in his place." This didn't comfort me.

I felt his lips at my neck. _Was he trying to distract me?_ "You look very beautiful," he whispered in my ear. As much as I wanted to be alone with him right now, my attention got brought back to my brothers and Emmett.

Simon moved to stand in front of Emmett, trying to distract him from Mitch who was moving towards the back. It worked. As Simon crouched down ready to pounce, Mitch jumped, grabbed Emmett and took to the sky.

The sight of my brother dangling bulky Emmett in the air would have been entertaining if it wasn't for the sense of fear and dread that was running through me. I turned to Jasper who was holding Alice. He returned my stare and smiled at me. Jerk.

"Don't worry, Rose," Edward said soothingly, looking at his sister who looked as if she was going to murder someone. "He wont let him fall."

The fear was replaced by a sense of calm and amusement. I watched as Rose's glare slowly turned into a sneer. Mitch set a laughing Emmett back on the ground. Both Simon and Mitch joined in and soon we all were laughing.

I turned to Edward and smiled at him. I was so happy that our families were getting along. After Emmet's flying lesson Mitch started to talk to Jasper about a book they both had read. Simon was in a heated debate with Rose and Emmett on which car was better: the General Lee or the bat mobile. Charlie was back to talking to Carlisle and Esme.

I looked back at Edward who was staring at me with only love. I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed him softly. He wrapped his arm around my waist to bring me closer and I was only to happy to deepen the kiss. That is of course until I heard Emmett wolf whistle followed by everyone's laugh. I smiled at Edward who chuckled along with everyone, but I didn't miss the glare he shot at his brother.

I turned toward Alice to see her standing as still as stone staring at nothing. Her eyes looked blank, as if she was no longer in reality. I touched Edward and nodded towards her.

"What's wrong with Alice?" I asked slightly panicked. Within seconds Jasper was standing by Alice's side protectively while Edward concentrated stare bore into her. Before anyone else could move Alice blinked as if being awaken from a dream and looked around at our worried faces.

"What'd you see Alice?" Carlisle asked her. I didn't miss the quick glance at Edward before she spoke.

"I just saw someone visiting. I'm sure it's nothing." Everyone seemed to calm down slightly, but me. I could tell Alice was telling the truth, but it wasn't everything she saw.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The rest of the night passed with all of us talking while me and my family ate Chinese food that Esme ordered for us. I was starved.

When it was close to midnight Charlie, Mitch and Simon said there thanks, gave both me and Edward wing hugs and took off home. I would be staying here for the night.

Me and Edward made our way back up to his room after I said my good nights to the rest of his family. He laid back on his couch bringing me back on top of him. I found myself not at all tired.

"Now then," Edward whispered as he began kissing me, "where were we before your family got here?"

"Hmm…" I pretended to think while he left a trail of kisses along my collar bone. "I think we were about here." I started to remove my shirt. Edward stopped what he was doing to watch me. I could feel the blush enter my cheeks just by his stare. _God, what this man does to me._

When the blouse was off I reached for Edward's hand and placed it on my breast. He was all but willing to comply. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped me when he began to massage me. I looked to see him smiling hungrily at me. I kissed him feverly, letting him know how much I need him now.

When I needed to breath Edward's lips moved to my neck while my hands moved to unbutton his shirt. My hands ran over his perfectly sculpted chest. I could never get over how beautiful he was. I pulled the shirt off his shoulders as his free hand moved down the length of my back till he reached the top of my skirt.

"I hope you don't mind," Edward smiled slyly at me, "if I take the rest of your clothes off."

I couldn't help but laugh at his playfulness. "Not at all." I smiled at him breathlessly.

He flipped us so I was on my back. He kissed his way down my chest while his hands began to slide off both my skirt and panties. His mouth reached my breast and began to suck, making me gasp in pleasure. With my skirt gone his one hand began to move back up my thigh, stopping just at my entrance.

"Edward," I whispered. I could feel the desire in me and needed release. The muscles in my stomach clench as I felt one of his cool fingers enter me slowly, all the while his mouth never left me breast.

I started to pant when I felt another finger enter me, and his rhythm started to speed up.

"Edward," I begged. Edward's lips came up to my ear.

"I want to savor you Bella," he whispered. His lips captured my ear lobe and he began to suck. "I want to worship every part of you," his lips moved down my neck. "I want to make you scream my name."

It wouldn't take long until he got what he wanted. Removing his fingers from me he began to remove his pants. I was to nervous to watch the first time, but I watched now.

He brought his lips down heavily on mine, as if I was his only means of surviving. He entered me slowly, not at all hesitantly. His pace speeded up gradually.

"Bella, Bella," He placed kisses all on my face and neck all the while whispering words that in my fever of pleasure I couldn't understand.

"Edward," I whimpered. I could feel the coil in my stomach again. I was so close.

I felt myself clench around him before I screamed out his name and I was flying again. I was in complete bliss. I came back gasping and panting. I looked at Edward to see him down at me, as if I was the greatest treasure he had ever found.

He kissed me and I could feel the love pour into me through it. I moved my lips all along his face chanting "I love you."

Edward rolled again bringing me on top of him. I snuggled as close to him as I could. I felt Edward place a blanket around me to keep me warm.

He kissed the top of my head and buried his face in my hair, breathing in my sent. "Go to sleep love," his voice was muffled but still clear. His hands rubbed my back as he began humming the same tune as last night. Within seconds I was sound asleep.

**Sorry for the wait. My mom turned off the computer because of a storm, and since she wont tell me the password I had to wait until she turned it back on, but hopefully the last bit of this chapter earn me your forgiveness lol. Review please :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Bad News**

"Edward come on," I heard a whiny voice say.

"No, Alice." Edward's familiar voice said. "Let Bella sleep."

"She's practically awake any ways. And if you don't want to be late for school I need her to wake up now." I'm pretty sure I heard Alice stamp her foot.

I groaned and snuggled closer to the back of the couch, wrapping the blanket tighter around me. "No school," I mumbled into the leather, but I'm pretty sure they could hear me. "More sleep."

"But Bella," Alice's high pitched voice could brake glasses, "if you wake up now I can do your make up for today."

Now I was clinging to the couch for dear life. "No, no make over."

I could hear the irresistible laugh of my meleth close to my ear. Even through the blanket I could feel the coolness of his hand as he ran it along my back.

"Please, Bella." I opened my eyes to look over my shoulder. Alice stood in my line of view looking pitiful. Her bottom lip was quivering and her eyes looked bigger than normal. It broke my heart.

I flopped my head back on the couch. "Fine," I groaned in defeat.

Alice gave a triumphant laugh. "Edward, remove the bracelet," she ordered. I could hear the excitement in her voice. I felt Edward's cool touch at my wrist as one hand stroked up my arm while the other unclasped the bracelet.

The moment the metal left my skin I was air born, thankfully the blanket was still around me. When I came to a stand still Alice placed me on my feet. I recognized I was in Alice's bathroom.

"Now take a shower," Alice ordered as she left me alone.

To tired to argue I turned on the water, twisting the hot and cold taps till it was just right. I felt as if I was Goldie Locks. The shampoo smelled like white tea, a very soothing sent, much more subtle than my usual strawberry shampoo.

The minute I was out and draped in a towel Alice entered. Without a word she placed me back in the chair in front of the mirror. With no hesitation she began her magic. I just closed my eyes and let her do her work, I surprisingly wasn't as worried about what she would do as I was yesterday. Maybe she put something in the shampoo.

"I'm not going to put to much make up on," Alice explained conversationally. I could picture her working at a salon. "I'm going to make it all look natural. I'll straighten your hair too." I smiled as she gabbed on.

When she was satisfied Alice left only to return a second later. I opened my eyes to see the outfit she brought with her. It was a pair of blue jeans and a navy blue V neck sweater.

"Very simple," I nodded to her and smiled. Even if I hardly knew her she felt like a sister to me.

Alice talked about what she planned to do today from outside the bathroom door as I got dress. She spoke so fast that I nearly didn't hear her mention a shopping trip. Nearly.

"No, Alice," I told her sternly as I made my way into the hallway, not looking back at her.

"Come on, Bella." Not this again. "You can't tell me you don't like shopping -"

"I don't like shopping," I cut her off. I made my way down the stairs to where Edward was standing smiling at me.

"Alice if she doesn't want to don't make her," Edward told his sister as he placed his arm around my waist.

Alice stared at Edward sternly as he grinned back at her smiling smugly. They stayed like that for at least a minute before Alice turned the puppy eyes on me.

"Oh, Alice." I buried my face into Edward's shoulder to escape the pitiful sight.

"Please, Bella," she begged. "Just one shopping trip."

I sighed in defeat. Before I even verbally consented Alice started cheery and went off about what she wanted to get, which stores had the best deals on now. I swear she could talk anyone to the ground.

I was surprised to find food to make breakfast, but didn't question why it was here with a house full of vampires. I ate quickly, Edward watching me the whole time. It made me self conscious.

Once fed I walked with Edward to the Volvo.

"So what do you think of my family?" Edward asked as we made our way to school.

"Alice is a hyper pain," I laughed. "Carlisle is very kind. Emmett is insane. Jasper is…" I searched for the right word. "Emotional I guess. Rosalie's...interesting. Esme makes me a bit sad." I confessed.

"Why is that?" Edward looked at me curiously obviously wondering what Esme must have done.

"She just reminds me of the mother I don't have," I told him softly.

Edward stared at me with mournful eyes. He brushed his fingers across my cheek as if hoping to brush away my pain.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Why does Rosalie hate me?" I remembered the glares she gave me last night and the fact that she stayed as far away from me as possible.

"She doesn't hate you." I gave him an exasperated look. Edward sighed. "She's jealous. And angry," he confessed.

"Jealous?" I asked in shock. "Of who? Me?"

"She's jealous that you know of our life. Angry about your story and how our kind was treated. Angry that you've found a way to live with me forever without going through all the pain. She's jealous that you're 'getting off easy' as she put it."

That struck me dumb for a moment. "Wow," was all I could muster for a reply.

The car stopped and I noticed that we had arrived at school. Edward cupped my face in between his hands and looked me in the eye. "Don't worry about Rose. She'll come around eventually." How could I not agree with him when his stare made my bones turn to jelly. I nodded weakly, which earned me a quick kiss before we exited the car.

We walked to my first class with Edward's arm draped over my shoulder holding me close to his side. I couldn't help but notice the stares we were getting. _Sheesh, take a picture already!_ I wanted to yell at them.

When we reached my English room Edward kissed me before leaving, making a few girls stop at the door and glare at me with envy. I couldn't help but feel a wee bit smug. _I've got Edward Cullen,_ I sang silently to myself.

For the first time since I've arrived at Forks Mike didn't sit by me. Could this day get any better? Jessica bombarded me with questions during my next few periods. I answered as best as I could, but I practically ran out of the room when the lunch bell rang.

Edward smiled at me when I emerged in the hall. "Making a quick escape?" he teased.

Feeling childish I stuck my tongue out at him and made my way to the cafeteria. He caught up to me laughing. I didn't complain when he took my hand, but that didn't mean I was going to talk to him.

We made our way to an empty table with a tray of food Edward unnecessarily bought me.

"Why are you giving me the silent treatment?" Edward asked after we sat down. He gave me a confused look. I merely smiled at him. There really wasn't a reason, I just wanted to watch him squirm.

His eyes looked over at the table where the rest of his family sat, as if he'd find the answer to his question there.

He sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry for whatever it was that I did." He looked at me so sincerely that it made me melt.

"It's alright," I sighed dramatically.

"Bella, what did I do?" He was getting really anxious now.

I pouted at him. "You'd didn't give me a kiss when you met me in the hall." I spoke in such a pathetic voice that I almost felt like vomiting.

Edward laughed at me, but leaned over the table to graze my lips with his. I placed my hand on his cheek to keep him in place as I deepened the kiss, my tongue trailing alone his bottom lip. Edward quickly pulled back and gave me a glare. I could see the passion in his eyes.

"You are dangerous," he whispered. I chuckled.

I sensed them before I saw them. Living with my brothers for so long I knew when they were around. I turned to see Simon and Mitch staring at me by the cafeteria entrance. I jumped out of my seat and pulled Edward along with me towards them. Something was wrong, I could see it in there faces.

"What's the matter?" I asked when I reached them. Beside me Edward watched my brothers, no doubt reading what their minds had to say.

"We have a problem," Simon whispered urgently.

"Marleen is coming," Mitch said before I could ask. With that we all started walking towards the exit.

"Who's Marleen?" Edward asked. He kept his face blank.

"She's the leader of the Goras," I explained. "The one who really hates vampires."

We reached the parking lot. Edward quickly raced to his car and put his keys in, before running back to us as we got into Simon's car.

"Yes, and I wouldn't want to see her reaction if she finds out about you two," Simon said as he raced towards home.

"Why would that be bad?"

"Because it's unnatural," Mitch explained. "No Goras has ever had a vampire for a meleth. I'm sure Marleen will take that very badly."

"Why's she coming?" I asked desperately. What happened to my good day?

Simon shot me a guilty look. "It's because of us, sis. She's coming to visit since me and Mitch got suspended."

"Ya," Mitch snorted. "Apparently she's coming to check up on us."

My anger flared. I smack both of my brothers. "Why did you get suspended any ways? And don't tell me you were innocent bystander." I was so made I could punch something. I blamed all that was going to happen on them.

"We weren't the ones who vandalized," Mitch argued.

"No," Edward nodded. "But it was you guys who put the idea it the peoples' heads." Both Simon and Mitch glared at him.

I sighed. "So what do we do?"

"The guy who brought us the message said she'd be arriving today. There's not much we can do except endure this hell." Simon sighed.

"But what about the Cullen's and Edward's sent around our place. How will we explain that?" I was coming close to hysteria.

"That could work." I turned to see Edward looking thoughtfully at something Mitch had thought.

"It'd put her in a better mood at least," Mitch shrugged.

"What?" Both me and Simon yelled.

"Edward pretends to be our servant," Mitch states as if it's nothing.

"What?" Simon asks again in disbelief.

"No!" I yell. There was no way Edward was going to do this.

"Think about it, Bella." Edward turned to me. "If she thinks that you're family is going back to the Goras' normal ways she might not be to hard on your brothers."

"That might actually make her forget about us and focus on him," Simon nodded.

"No," I said with authority. "You are not going to be a servant to anyone." I'm not sure why this idea made my so mad. Maybe it was the thought of Edward having to do someone's bidding. He shouldn't have to do that.

Edward just stared at me. "If this makes her leave sooner I'm willing to do it."

"No," I repeated, but he wasn't listening. He was concentrating on the instructions my brothers were mentally giving him on how a servant behaves.

**Dun dun dun. Can any one else picture Edward as a servant…or a stable boy…or a pool boy? Am I the only one with these fantasies? ;) Review please :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Wrong**

When we reached my house Edward moved fast enough to open all our door and then stood to help me out. He was taking this servant thing way to far. He held out his arm for me to take then escorted me to the door, holding it open for us.

"You don't have to do this," I looked at him pleadingly. He smiled reassuringly at me.

"Don't worry," he whispered before brushing his lips against mine. How could he be so calm about this?

Charlie walked in wearing a black tux. "Edward what are you doing here?" he looked a bit panicked.

As my brothers explained I made my way to my room to change. You always had to dress up if Marleen called on you, as if she was the queen of all the world.

I searched through my closet for a dress I could not find. _Maybe a dress will magically appear for me._ A tap at my window made me turn to see Alice sitting on the sill, holding a small box.

"I knew you'd need something," she said when the window was opened. "I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen tonight. Things keep changing. Sorry, I saw a visitor but I didn't know she would put us all in a frenzy. I have to go. Here." She handed me the box and in a blink of an eye she was gone.

I stood there stunned for a second before opening the box. Inside was a knee length cocktail dress with spaghetti straps. It was brown with a black lace over lay. A rhinestone buckle around the waist. _Man, Alice had style._ There was also a pair of black slip-ons that matched.

I quickly changed and wiggled into the dress. To lazy to do anything with my hair I merely brushed it and left it down. I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable before heading downstairs.

Both Mitch and Simon were in black tuxes now too. Edward got the benefit of the doubt to stay in his normal clothes. His eyes wandered up and down my body when I entered. Even under the circumstances he still made my heart beat erratically. He came over and brushed his lips against the hollow of my throat sending shivers through me.

"Don't worry," he whispered against my skin. "Everything is going to be fine." For a moment I almost believed him.

I turned to Charlie who was sitting in an arm chair looking calm. "When are they suppose to arrive?"

Before he could answer we heard the sound of a car pull up. One could only guess who it could be.

"Why didn't she fly?" Mitch looked at us confused.

"Because she brought some servants with her," Edward spoke between clenched teeth. "Plus she didn't want to have to get dressed and everything here." That sounded like Marleen.

Edward opened the door when our 'guests' reached the porch, not needing them to knock. The door opened to reveal an attractive woman; not as attractive as Rosalie, however. She looked around late forties, but I knew she was centuries older than that. she had straight black hair flowing down her back. She wore a very ostentatious gowned, that revealed to much chest. I inwardly groaned. Marleen always enjoyed the spot light.

Flanking Marleen was three other Goras. Two were Elders and the third was Marleen's youngest son, James, who I didn't know very well. Behind them stood two vampires, the one I recognized as Thomas, one of Marleen's servants. The other one I figures was one of the Elder's but I didn't know her name.

Edward bowed the shocked looking people in. Marleen quickly arranged her face into a blank expression before entering with her chin held high. As she faced us my father and brothers twisted their hands as they bowed; a sign of respect. I curtsied until I was practically sitting down on the floor and stayed there until told other whys.

Just as my legs began to cramp Marlean ordered us to rise. Marleen's crisp voice brought back memories of a past life. _A life that I don't want to be a part of any more._

"Mr. Swan," I didn't need Edward's mind reading ability to know Marleen was not happy. "You remember my youngest, James." James nodded at us and gave me a too friendly of smile. "And Hugo and Elliot. They are here to assist me." Both Elders came up and shook my fathers and brothers hand and kissed mine politely.

I noticed Edward stiffen and knew the reason. It wasn't something you ever got used to, seeing someone else touch your meleth. To you your meleth was yours and no one else should be allowed to touch them. You got defensive if others are even near them. I knew the feeling well.

"Please be seated." Charlie motioned to the many chairs in the living room. Everyone but the vampires sat. Thomas stood behind Marleen while the female stood behind Hugo.

Within seconds Edward brought out tea and biscuits that I didn't even know we had. Without a word he poured the tea, and with a bow gave the cups to everyone sitting. No one said thanks, but I gave him a small smile when he gave me a cup, to which he winked.

Marleen allowed an awkward silence to drag before starting. "What is with the slave?" Could she be any more blunt? It took all my will power not to slap her for what she called Edward.

Charlie stayed cool and answered her in a calm voice. "We realized that we did not know the human world that great so we captured a vampire to help us."

"_You_ captured it," James sneer. Now I knew why I didn't know him well. He was an ass.

"As you remember, sir, that was once my occupation." Charlie answered calmly.

I snuck a guilty glance at Edward. Something I chose not to tell him and his family was that, before he met Renee, Charlie was one of the Goras who would find and capture vampires that would become servants. Edward kept his face blank and emotionless.

Marleen raised an eyebrow. "You haven't lost your skill?" She seemed generally curious. Not a good sign. Charlie merely inclined his head in answer.

Accepting this answer Marleen turned her gaze on my brothers. I felt sorry for Simon who was trying, and failing, to look not guilty. Mitch's face looked bored.

"I'm sure you are aware of why I have arrived." She waited for both my brothers to nod before continuing. "I did not exile you just so you could run rebelliously around."

Not entirely wanting to here any more I excused myself saying I needed the rest room. Edward held the door opened as I reached it. I moved close enough to brush my fingers discreetly against his one hand, needing the feel of his cold, familiar skin against mine. At the corner of my eye I saw him give a small smile, probably hearing my nervous heart.

I stood in the washroom staring at my mirror reflection, hoping no one got suspicious of my absence. I thought of only wanting this day to end so I could go to sleep in Edward's arms. Sighing I exited the washroom reluctantly.

As I turned to head to the living room I came face to face with James. Remembering my manners I gave a quick curtsy.

"Nice to see you again Bella." James smiled at me.

"Thank you," I mumbled uncomfortably. He was standing so I couldn't get around him to keep going to the living room. I sighed impatiently. "Can you move please, sir?"

He took a step closer to me. "Aren't you glad to see me?" he asked innocently.

"I hardly know you," I confessed. I really wanted him to move out of my way.

He took another step, but this time I retreated. "It's a shame we never spent more time together," he purred. Chills went through me.

I felt a wall at my back. I was trapped. "We should head back." I tried to make my voice steady.

James stopped right in front of me, his eyes traveling up and down my body. My mind screamed for Edward.

"I'd like to get to know you now." He caressed my bare arm. This was wrong. I knew the meaning behind his words and touch.

"You're not my meleth." I was starting to shake. This was wrong.

James merely smiled. "No one else needs to know that."

Before I could yell for Edward or even move James' lips were on mine. I completely froze. This was wrong. It was bad to even touch someone else's meleth, but to kiss them was taboo. I started to cry as I felt James' lips move against mine. I felt violated, unclean. This wasn't right, only Edward should be allowed to kiss me.

As quickly as James' kiss came it ended and a deafening growl broke through my ears. My tearful eyes strained to see James sprawled on the ground looking shocked and scared, and Edward crouched in front of me protectively, the growl still emanating from him. I couldn't see his face, but I knew his stone cold face was intent on ripping James apart.

Foot steps could be heard and the living room door opened. Marleen and Charlie stepped out first and surveyed the scene. Marleen stopped in her tracks and looked at me and Edward with wide eyes. Like Charlie did when he first saw me and Edward together, Marleen must have sensed our bond. Anyone could be able to sense it at the moment.

"This is your meleth." She spoke slowly and only to me.

I met her eyes and lifted my chin in defiance. I rested my hand on Edward's back to show the truth of her words. I didn't look at the Elders' shocked and curious faces, nor Simon and Mitch's worried ones. I looked only at Marleen's eyes that were filled with disgust.

She turned away from me and whispered something harshly to Charlie. I couldn't hear it, and Charlie's face showed nothing.

"James get up," Marleen ordered and with that swept out of the room and house, followed by everyone who had entered with her.

As soon as they were gone Edward brought me into his arms. I couldn't help but cry, my body shaking with what had just happened. Edward whispered words of love and apologies to me will he stroked my hair. He kissed every inch of me he could reach. I moved my head and captured his lips in a desperate kiss. I need his lips. I needed something that was right.

When I broke away to breath I looked at my family. Mitch and Simon looked like they had no clue what was going on, while Charlie looked at me with a pained expression.

"What's wrong, dad," I whispered. What else could go wrong today?

Taking a deep breath Charlie turned his gaze to Edward. "You should prepare your family Edward." He paused before continuing. "It seems the Swans are now at war with the rest of the Goras."

**Hey. Website for Bella's dress is on my profile. I wasn't sure what to name Marleen's son, so I thought what the hell. The son is creepy, so is James from Twilight. They're a perfect match. Tell me your thoughts. Review please :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Plans and Practice**

I paced back and forth in my room. I was sure I'd wear a hole in the floor pretty soon. As soon as Charlie dropped the news bomb Edward left - not before giving me a see-you-soon kiss - to tell his family. Charlie and my brothers went into the kitchen to talk strategy. And me? Well, I'm just up in my room freaking out.

I stopped my pacing only to wipe away the tears that were leaking down my cheeks. _How the hell could this have happened?_ This morning my only problem was trying to figure out a way for Rosalie to like me. How did Rosalie turn into a war against my own race?

I felt like screaming and destroying everything around me. Instead I slumped against the wall and buried my face in my knees. All my feelings came out through my tears: confusion, anger, fear. Fear for my family, both of them. There was no way only eleven of us could take on all of the Goras. It couldn't be done.

A horrible image of Edward being ripped apart by a vast number of Goras made me have to bite down on my fist to keep from screaming. I looked at my now bleeding wound and watched absent mindedly as the blood trickled down my arm. Is this what was going to happen to my new family? Were they just going to flow away from me in the metaphorical stream of life.

I quickly licked my wound, watched it heal before my eyes then stood up, with a new determined air. I was not just going to wallow around and wait for the inevitable. No, I was going to stand by my family through this, what ever the out come.

Feeling adrenalin run through me, I made my way to the kitchen. My father and brothers were sitting around the table with an almost triumphant look on there faces. They all looked up at me as I entered. Without caring that I probably looked like a wreck with my puffy red eyes and hair in disarray, I sat down with them.

I looked in each of their eyes in turn. "Okay," I sighed. "You guys obviously thought of something. Can you please include me in the circle?"

My father smiled kindly at me, but as he was about to answer the door bell rang. Simon got up to get it and returned with all the Cullens. Edward walked right up to me, picked me up so he could sit on my chair and sat me on his lap. I couldn't help but feel safe as his arms encircled my waist holding me close to him.

"Alright," Carlisle started his ever calm voice still present. "We know the problem, but is there a solution?"

"Yes." Charlie stated simply.

"How many of their number is there?" Jasper asked. He leaned against the counter that Alice was sitting on.

"They probably wont bring fledglings," I stated. I looked at Charlie who nodded his agreement.

"They'll most likely bring the oldest and strongest."

"Why oldest?" Esme seemed to be a little shook up about this new terror, but she was holding herself together well.

"The oldest are the biggest," Mitch explained. "They have the most skill and cunning in situations like this."

"I'd say," Charlie pursed his lips in thought. "Just to make sure we are defeated, more or less two hundred."

"Two hundred!" Emmett looked excited.

"She'll want to make sure she gets the job done." Mitch explained.

"They'll all be Goras for sure," I stated. "They'll fly in there true forms. It'll be quicker for them to come."

"How long?" Rosalie piped up. Since she came in she hadn't shown any emotion, now she looked slightly unsettled.

Charlie shook his head unsure. "It depends how long it takes to get her army in order. It could be weeks, it could be a couple of days."

"You said there was a solution to this problem." Edward stated curiously. "From all the information so far it seems like a hopeless cause." My family must have been blocking their thoughts from Edward.

Charlie nodded approvingly at Edward. "I will have to call in a favor," he stated slowly.

"Favor?" Jasper asked looking skeptical. "From who?"

"An old friend. He's actually a vampire."

"Will he help?" Jasper persisted.

Charlie's voice took on a hard edge. "Seeing as though he was one of the vampires Renee set free, which led to her execution, I'd say he'd give me this favor."

"Who?" Carlisle looked to be trying to wrap his brain around possible candidates.

"Aro," Charlie said simply. This made every vampire in the room stop.

"Aro?" Edward said, seeming generally shocked.

Charlie nodded. "He had gone with his guards South to settle all those new born wars when he got caught."

"And you think he'll agree to this?"

Charlie merely nodded.

"How do we fight Goras?" Alice chirped. She wore a mischievous smile, knowing where this was going.

Mitch smile turned wicked. 'Shall we show you?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We flew to a clearing the Cullens told us to go to. It was bigger than a baseball diamond and very secluded. No one would disturb us. The Cullens materialized out of the trees as we landed. Me and my brothers stood behind Charlie as he addressed the Cullens.

"Goras a strong and quick. Just as fast as vampires. But like everything we have our weaknesses. The question is trying to find it." He signaled to me to take a spot beside him. "Edward would you care to attack Bella?"

"I'm sure he would," Emmett grinned at his brother. Ignoring him Edward stalked his way towards me. He looked a little nervous for me, as if he was afraid he'd hurt me. I tried to hide my smile. I stood perfectly still. Quick as lightning Edward pounced on my back. Being agile I managed to turn my neck far enough to grab a hold of Edward's shoulder while my wings folded up, making him unable to move.

"Our wings look frail," Charlie explained as Edward struggled to get off me. "But they are as strong as the rest of us. We can protect our backs easily."

"Let me try," Emmett volunteered. I let Edward out of my wing prison and faced Emmett. Emmett circled me in a crouch, trying to intimidate me. Like with Edward I didn't move. I sensed Emmett attack from behind, but before he reached me my tail whipped out, hitting him square in the head, flinging him across the clearing.

"Even our tails can do damage," Charlie stated with a touch of pride. Emmett returned to the group grumbling to himself.

"I'm guessing you're sides are out of the question." Jasper had been watching the two fights with a skilled eyes, mesmerizing every move I've made.

Charlie nodded. "Our wings can still fold on top of you, allowing us to rip off your bottom half. Plus our legs can encircle you in a vise grip, like a new born vampire."

"So how do we defeat you?" Rosalie gave an exasperated sigh, folding her arms in front of her.

"You don't." Charlie looked at the gapping faces in front of him. "At least, you don't do it on your own."

Charlie turned to me. "Attack me, Bella," he instructed.

I moved towards him stealthfully, my body low to the ground. Discreetly my eyes locked with Mitch, who gave me a small nod. I reared on my hind legs when I was close enough to Charlie, my wings spreading to keep my balance aa an instinctual growl erupting from me. Charlie mimicked my stance to tower over me. But his chest was know exposed. Mitch lunged at Charlie's side, grabbing a hole with both claws and teeth.

Distracted by Mitch, Charlie looked down, exposing his neck to me. Without hesitation I flew and wrapped my mouth securely over his pressure point, my claws digging into his shoulder. Unbalanced Charlie fell on his back. I moved my front paws to hold Charlie's front legs to the ground, and Mitch did the same with his back ones. Knowing defeat, Charlie stopped struggling.

Both me and Mitch licked at any wounds we might of given our father. Once we were sure he was healed we stepped away.

I turned to see the Cullens all looking at us with wide eyes. Straightening himself out, Charlie addressed them again. "You must work in pairs to take down an Elder Goras. They are the biggest and strongest. Our weakest spots are our stomachs and necks. You must either slash open the stomach or rip out the throat."

He spoke in a monotone. Even though they were coming to kill us and had sentenced us to exile, the Goras were our species, our family. It felt inhuman to be showing how to destroy them. Even though I hated them, a part of me was still loyal to them.

"Who would like to try?" Charlie asked, a challenge in his voice. Without hesitation Alice and Edward stepped forward. I moved over to stand by the Cullens to watch, my brothers following me.

Charlie lowered his body and a terrible growl ripped through him, making the ground shake. It was a way to try and jinx out your opponent. Both Edward and Alice didn't falter. Charlie whipped his tail to the side as Alice raced to be behind him, his tail missing her by centimeters. I notice Jasper stiffen and lean forward attentively.

Charlie spread his wings and spinned. Anticipating this both Edward and Alice easily avoided Charlie's wings and tail. Just as Charlie stopped they attacked. Alice being the smaller raced underneath Charlie while his wings were still raised. Feeling her underneath him, Charlie reared up and swatted at her with his front legs. Edward jumped for the throat.

Expecting this Charlie raised his one leg to try and grab at Edward in the air. Edward turned mid flight. But Charlie's stomach was not protected now so Alice took a swipe, not actually cutting him, but letting him know that theoretically he'd would have a deep gash there. Realizing this Charlie bent over in fake pain, exposing his neck to Edward once more, who pounced and grabbed a hold of Charlie's jugular. A laugh rumbled through Charlie at the defeat.

"Very good," he acknowledged them. They had made a good team.

This went on all night. The Cullens switched pairs and attacked Charlie. If they needed improvement me or my brothers would stop the fight and show them the proper way to do it. Sometimes we would join the fight.

"You have to remember there will be many of them, so they too will gang up on you," Charlie explained.

When he wasn't fighting Edward stood beside me his eyes glued on the fight before him, memorizing every move, his one hand moving absent mindedly up and down my back.

I would have been dead on my feet if it wasn't for the adrenalin pumping through me. Even as the sky started to lighten I was still to energized to keep still. My tail would keep twitching and sometimes during the night me and my brothers would play fight just to get the steam out. It must have been five in the morning before Charlie called it time.

We all stood around him waiting for his instructions. "I think you all have the hang of it. Well done." He nodded at all of us. "We must leave for Italy immediately."

"How did you know Aro was in Italy?" Carlisle asked.

"He told Renee when he realized we were going to set him free." Charlie explained simply.

Alice raised her hand into the air. "I can get the tickets," she chirped. "It's going to be cloudy for the next few days, so it's a good time to go now."

"Good." Charlie nodded. "We'll pack some things and head out"

"What if they don't know where we've went?" Emmett asked.

"They will."

"How?"

Charlie gave a bitter smile. "Because one of the Goras that works for Marleen was there when Aro told Renee about his home in Italy and how, if she ever needed help, to ask him for it. Realizing Renee was going to set him free, the eavesdropper reported to Marleen everything he'd heard. I'm sure she'll figure out where we've gone when she sees we are no longer here."

**Are we getting exited? I can hardly wait, I'm literally bouncing in my seat. Keep reviewing, cause they keep me writing. Review please :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Volturi**

It wasn't long before I found myself boarding a plane to Italy. Alice worked fast. I sat at the window seat with Edward beside me. Even though I was exhausted I was almost positive I wouldn't be able to sleep.

Packing and getting to the air port all seemed to be a blur. My sleep deprived mind didn't process a lot of what was going on around me. The only thing I had been aware of was Edward being with me.

A cold hand grasped mine and I turned to the seat next to me to see a concerned Edward watching me intently.

"You should sleep," he whispered soothingly.

I nodded in agreement. "You're right, I should sleep. The only problem is whether or not I will be able to fall asleep."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and brought me to his side. I could feel his cool lips on my head.

"I could distract you, if you wish?" How could he be so calm about everything that was going on?

Before I could answer his lips began their torturously slow travel down my neck and across my shoulder. I shivered with the pleasure of it. I easily made my mind focus on just this. How his lips left a cool burning against my skin. How my heart sped up with just the thought of him. Everything else left my mind. There was only his kisses.

"You're good," I whispered shakily.

Edward chuckle, his breathe felt like a whisper against me. "I do what I can." He started to hum in my ear that lullaby. Instantly I started to get sleepy.

"What is that?" I asked drowsily.

I could feel his hand rub calmingly up and down my arm. "It something I wrote for you."

Before I could ask him more I was asleep.

Cold arms engulfed me. My body was being rocked to the beat of someone walking. I opened my eyes and saw Edward's face very close to mine. That's a very good sight to see when you wake. He was carrying me bridal style. I smiled up at him.

"About time you woke up," he teased before kissing my forehead.

"Where are we?" I asked groggily. I looked around to find that we - along with the rest of our family - were walking through some sort of hall.

"We're about to meet with the Volturi."

It took me awhile to process that. "How long was I asleep?"

"Awhile." he stated simply.

"We tried to wake you up, but you were out like a light," Mitch teased.

I started to struggle against Edward's hold. As much as I loved being in his arms I needed to stretch my legs. Reluctantly he set me on my feet. I noticed Carlisle and Charlie were walking in front of us, followed by Mitch and Simon. Everyone else was walking behind us.

We continued walking through the ornate hall and reached a pair of doors that were entirely sheathed in gold. Before I could gawk the doors were opened and we were led into the antechamber. It was cold and dark. Thankfully we didn't stay in there long.

We were led into bright, cavernous type room. It was round, two stories and dimly lit. And it was not empty. A handful of vampires all turned to us at our entry. For one split second I got paranoid enough to think they were going to attack us.

"Carlisle!" A man in pitch black robes who sat before us cried in delight. "I had no idea you would come for a visit."

He made his way forward. He walked with just as much grace as Alice, it looked as if he was waltzing to us. His skin was just as pale as the Cullen's but his seemed almost chalky. As he got closer I noticed that what I thought was a hood for his robes was actually his black hair. He stopped in front of us.

Once before us he seemed to register that it wasn't just Carlisle here. "Charlie what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked pleasantly. His eyes scanned the group that was before him and his expression took on one of confusion. Charlie merely held up his hand for the man to take in answer.

I registered the man must be Aro. I had never met him, but Charlie had told me of his gift to search your mind when he had skin to skin contact. I watched in fascination as Aro took Charlie's hand and his face took on an almost far away look.

"Ah," Aro sighed releasing Charlie's hand. "I'm sorry about Renee." He looked at Charlie with nothing but sincerity. Charlie just nodded. "I remember her well. She was always kind." His eyes came back to mine and my brothers. "But I'm pleased to meet your children," he said with a smile.

He walked - more like glided - to Mitch and Simon, shaking both of their hands. My brothers were hesitant but complied without complaint. Then Aro was in front of me.

Slowly I allowed Aro to grasp my hand. I saw from the corner of my eye as Edward watched both Aro and me closely, as if waiting for Aro to make a wrong move. I watched with almost satisfaction as Aro's face went from cheerful to incredulity. He couldn't read my mind like Edward.

"Interesting," Aro murmured. "Very interesting." He looked at me as if I was a puzzle that he wished to solve. I wasn't sure if I should be creeped out or flattered. Before I could get uncomfortable he walked back up to the front of the group. "I enjoy seeing you again Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens even under these circumstances."

"So you'll help?" Charlie asked. His voice was monotone but I could see a hint of desperation in his eyes.

"Of course."

"What help?" A man who looked much like Aro except with snow-white hair came towards us.

"It seems that Charlie is in need of assistance, Caius." Aro replied. "Apparently he is now at war with the Goras. Seeing as though I told his meleth that if she needed any help to ask me and I would deliver."

"From what I can tell _he_ is not his meleth," a slim girl who was smaller than Alice sneered in a high voice.

"Yes, but part of Renee lives within Charlie, Jane." Aro answered her.

Jane looked at our group and grimaced. "Why are the Cullens with them? Did they make them their body guards?"

"Why would anyone think you're a girl? I mean you do have the body of an eight year old boy." Everyone stopped and stared at me in shock. I don't know why I snapped. Maybe it was just my tired state that made me irritable or maybe it was just the thought of Edward once again being seen as nothing more than my servant that through me over the edge. Either way I could see that Jane was pissed.

I could literally feel everyone tense when Jane turned to glare at me, but before her eyes came in contact with me Edward pushed me behind his back. I didn't know what happened, but as soon as I was behind Edward he was on the ground.

My mind couldn't register what was happening. Edward was completely still, but his face…it looked as if he was suffering the worst agony. I looked at Jane. She had a smiled upon her lips as her concentrated stare pierced Edward. Suddenly it clicked. Edward was in pain and Jane was causing it.

I completely lost it. I felt like a werewolf loosing its temper. With no need to concentrate I felt the familiar shiver go through me and I attacked. With claws and teeth I tackled Jane to the ground. There was only one thought going through my mind:_ She was hurting Edward._

I didn't have a good enough hold on her. Her legs kicked me right in the gut and I fell back. I quickly sat up and saw Jane wasn't attacking me. Instead she was glaring at me with all her might. I laughed at her. Her power did nothing to me.

Taking this advantage I flew at her. She didn't have time to react. I sunk my teeth into her freezing shoulder. With all my might I flung her into the wall. The powerful sound reverberated around the room.

A hiss sounded to my right. I turned to see a boy with slightly darker hair, but just as beautiful as Jane, crouching in an attack position. _This must be Jane's mate. _I crouched too and let out a growl of warning. Before he could attack Edward was in front of me and growling just as menacingly at the boy.

A wave of happiness coursed through me at seeing my meleth okay, but a roar from the boy brought me back to the situation at hand. Jane had joined him and was about to spring.

"Enough!" a voice roared through the room, stopping everyone. "Alex and Jane stand down!"

Aro, along with Charlie and Carlisle, marched to stand in between us four attackers. I could see Carlisle just looking blankly at Edward, I'm sure he was chastising him in his head. Charlie just stared at me. I couldn't decipher what was the greater emotion: disappointment or anger.

Aro waited an agonizing moment before talking. "I know how deep the connection between meleths are, so Bella's reaction may be forgiven." He glared at Jane before she could interrupt. "No fault will become of our guest while they stay here." His glare went around the room.

"The same," Charlie hissed at me, 'will go for our host. We will not harm them." I was to ashamed to meet his glare.

A wave of calm started to seep into my bones. Thank god for Jasper. The four of us straightened from our attack position.

"Felix give me your robe." Aro ordered. A tall broad shoulder man complied, but not before shooting me a glare. _If looks could kill I'd have died to many times already._. Aro handed the robe to Edward who draped it around me.

"You can change back," he whispered. I closed my eyes to concentrate. When the shiver went through me again I wrapped the robe tighter around my now human form. It was a good thing I brought clothes with me. Edward draped a protective arm around me and brought me close to his side.

"How long before your friends come?" Aro asked, going from strict to cheerful again. Was he bi polar?

We all turned to Alice who had her eyes closed in concentration. She opened her eyes in shock.

"Now," she whispered. Just as she spoke I could distinctly hear the sound of wings.

**Sorry for taking so long, I got caught up in a few books I've bought (damn you ****bmw72792****, now I'm completely obsessed with The House of Night series lol) Hopefully Bella kicking Jane's ass got you guys in a good mood. I hate Jane so I needed Bella to put her in her place.**

**Sorry if any mistakes, I needed to rush to get the chapter up.**

**Oh, Breaking Dawn comes out in one day (cue girly scream) I can't wait. Plus it's cool because an eclipse is said to happen Aug. 1 at 1:00 p.m. It's a sign :)**

**Review please :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Fight**

Everything around me started to move to fast. Aro started calling orders at such a fast pass I couldn't keep up. Vampires moved in a blurr around me, making me dizzy. Charlie and my brothers all turned to there Goras form, waiting for the inevitable. Alice and Jasper were staring into each others eyes so intensely it hurt to watch them. Emmett and Rosalie were showing there love to each other more physically. Carlisle was holding Esme close in the protection of his arms.

I turned to Edward and everything else faded away. This could be the last time I stood beside him. The last time I could look at him or touch him. I slowly brought my hand up and brushed it against his check, making the coolness of his skin imprint into my memory. His eyes bore into mine as he brushed his hand through my hair. I wanted to cry. Run. But I wanted to be strong. For Edward. For my family.

Edward brought both hands to hold my face and roughly brought me into his kiss. It was desperate and full of longing. I could literally taste the bitter sweetness of the end. I brought my arm around his neck and pulled him closer to me. His whole body was engulfing mine but it was not enough. It would never be enough. I tried to fill him up with all my love through that kiss. I needed him to know how much I loved him.

Gasping I broke the kiss and just stared into my meleth's eyes. All my emotions - my fear, my determination, my love, my pain - could clearly be seen through my eyes. No words were needed. With one more chaste kiss I concentrated once again on my inner part. The all too familiar shiver ran through my whole body. My eyes opened and I was back on all fours.

All around me vampires were standing, waiting. They looked so disciplined that I felt intimidated. All my family were standing amongst the ranks of vampires. Waiting. I looked up at Edward who was standing stiffly beside me, a concentrated look upon his face. Before I could ask him anything the sound of crumpling stones filled the air.

They worked fast. One second there was a roof, the next the air was filled with wings and chaos. There was no speeches from opposing sides to declare war. There was no time to get adjusted to the idea of battle. It just came. All around vampires were grouping to take on individual Goras. But that left them at a disadvantage. Where there were two vampires there were twice as many Goras.

The vampires' powers were helping. I could hear through the clamor of growls and roars the pitiful cries of Jane's victims. I could see Alice working with Simon. Whenever Simon had to move incase of getting pulverized, Alice repositioned herself at an advantage point. Jasper was sending wave after wave of fear through the Goras he and Emmett were fighting.

I turned in a complete circle, but I couldn't find the rest of my family through the chaos. I couldn't see were m father and Mitch were. Were they already gone from this life? What about Carlisle and Esme, hell even Rosalie? I looked to my side, but my meleth wasn't there. _Edward? _The panic rose in me, but my eyes caught sight of the all too familiar bronze hair. The idiot was taking on a Goras by himself.

Edward moved with agility and grace, able to keep a step ahead of his opponent. I flinched whenever the Goras took a swing at my meleth. Hatred flowed through me like lava from a volcano. The thought of that Goras hurting Edward created a red veil that covere my eyes. I was about to go and help him when something heavy smashed into my side.

I was sent flying by the force. All my emotions left me as I made contact with the wall. The bricks shattered around me on impact and I couldn't keep the yelp of pain at bay. I could feel the gashes in my side, but I didn't get a chance to assess my bodily damage before I felt teeth clamp around my throat.

The teeth pierced my skin, and I had just enough time to pray whoever it was didn't puncture an artery, before I was flung into the air, maing contact with another wall. I collapsed, all the air left my lungs in a state of exhaustion. The blows came so suddenly and quickly that my mind had trouble possessing it. Pain captured most of my body, but I tried to force it to the back of my mind. _Mind over matter. _Breathing heavily I was able to see my attacker coming towards me. He was Goras, with dark bay skin. I wouldn't have been able to recognize him had it not been for his hungry eyes.

Discretely, I lathered my paws with saliva and wiped at the wounds I could reach, mostly my neck and sides. My attacker was to busy in his triumphant high to notice.

"You know none of this would have happened if you just accepted my offer," James purred. He practically strutted over to my collapsed body with an air of arrogance. How I wished I had the strength to wipe that disgusting smile of his face. But I waited. I could already start to feel my body healing. I just needed a few more seconds.

"You're not my meleth," I whispered pathetically. I needed him to think I was defeated.

"No, I'm not." James nodded that vile smile still on his face. "But does it really matter? Humans are with people they aren't truly suppose to be with but they still are. Why should we have been any different?"

I waited for him to move closer. My breathing started to get steadier. Most of my wounds were already healed. Just a little longer.

"And if you had accepted me as your mate," James continued, "then all this," he looked out towards where the fighting was going on, "All this war wouldn't have happened."

"No," I hissed feeling my energy coursing through me. "All this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been a selfish ass hole!"

With my new strength I launched myself at him. I was able dig my claws into his side before James' shocked state wore off. I quicly backed away from him as his wings tried to land a blow to knock me down. Seeing that I was ready for his attack he took to the sky. He circled me over head, blood dripping from his fresh wound. He was playing with me. A growl emanated from me at his carelessness and childness. He really was an ass. But I could find a little patient and wait for him to grow up.

He dive bomb so quickly that I only had a second to respond. Not fast enough. He landed on my back –a most awkward position. I extracted my wings, flinging him off of me. I crouched down in a defensive position. I jumped at his exposed neck hoping to get an upper hand, but he was fast. As soon as I left the ground one of his paws made contact with my face, sending me to the ground again. I could feel the sting and the blood flowing across my check, but I ignored it. I quickly jumped up and rounded towards James, ready for his next attack. It didn't come.

I hadn't heard anything to warn me, so it took me a moment to register the sight before me. James' crumpled body layed on the ground, blood pooling from his neck, a look of shock on still face. And there was Edward, standing like an angle of death, with James' extracted throat in hand. He stood still for a moment before dropping the thoat unceremoniously on James' body with a look of pure hatred on his face.

My mind registered everything slowly. James' body. His throat. Edward covered in blood. Wait? Irrationally I ran over to my meleth and stated looking for wounds.

"Are you hurt?' My voice shook slightly at the thought. His shirt was practically a rag now from all the scratches in it, but I couldn't see any flesh wounds.

Arms wrapped around my neck bringing me into a fierce hug.

"Am I hurt?" Edward said growled. I cold hear the strain in his voice. "Do you know the heart attack I just went through when I couldn't find you and then…_that's_" he spit at James' deceased body "thoughts caught my attention." To aggravated to keep talking he just crushed me closer to his chest.

The smell of Edward wiped away my worry. _He was safe _and that was all that mattered. The fact that James was dead meant nothing to me, good riddance. All that mattered was that Edward was unharmed.

Without warning Edward pushed me behind him and went into a crouch. _Perhaps I spoke to soon._ Before us was another Goras about to attack. Is it strange to say that for a moment I forgot about the battle that was going on around me? I had been too preoccupied with my own thoughts that everything else had left my mind.

The Goras crouched, about to spring. The anticipation was killing me. I didn't know whether to push Edward out of the way or stand beside him.

But then everything went silent. Everyone stopped. I looked around to see everyone, vampire and Goras alike, all with their heads turned in one direction. I strained to see what caught everyone's attention only to gasp. There stood Aro before a crumpled Goras' body, Marleen's head in his hand.

**Sorry for the very, very long wait for this update. I'll try to get the last ones out ASAP. There really isn't that much left :( **

**Review please :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: New Beginnings**

Everything was so still and silent that for a moment I thought I had gone deaf.

I couldn't decipher the emotions running through me at the sight of Marleen's decapitated body. There was the tiniest bit of triumph. With Marleen dead we had won. But it was only a tiny bit.

Remorse and loss coursed through every inch of me. Goras are loyal creatures. Even though Marleen wanted to kill me and my family, she was still my leader. She had kept my species safe. I had looked up and been loyal to her for many years. It was all too much.

When your emotions are too much for you to take there is only one thing left to do. Scream. And I did. My scream of pain and anguish at the loss of my leader broke through the suffocating silence. I screamed until I was breathless. I let all my guilt and suffering out in that one action.

Edward was trying to speak to me, probably asking what was wrong, but his voce was drowned out by the screams of loss that erupted from the other Goras. We were all mourning. I wasn't sure what the vampires around me were doing, and for a moment I didn't care. This loss was one for the Goras.

The Mourning Stage; where Goras let out there emotions for those that are lost. I screamed not only for Marleen, but for all the Goras that had been killed. For all their meleths back home who would never get over the loss. I couldn't bring myself to mourn James though

I did not think the vampires would understand. But then I felt cool arms wrap around my neck and pull me into a fierce embrace. I looked long enough to see Edward's pain filled face watching me as I wept before another strangled yelp escaped my throat.

I realized that Edward could understand what I was going through from the thoughts of the other Goras, because we were all going through the same thing.

It seemed like eternity before I could stop the tears and the screams that I was creating. The guilt and pain was still there, but my throat was too hoarse to let it out. I looked from the confinement of Edward's arm back to Aro. I watched as two Goras stepped forward, towards Marleen's body. I knew them instantly. The one was Marleen's eldest son, Mathew, and his Meleth, Ellen. Guilt poured through me again as I watched Mathew step towards his deceased mother. Because of me he had lost his mother, brother and probably friends. It was all my fault.

I looked up into Edward's face with a tortured expression. My main emotion must have been evident in my eyes because he quickly spoke sternly, "This is not your fault." How can I not believe him?

I turned back to see Aro bowing respectively to Mathew and moving away to give him and Ellen time alone. But that movement made me realize something. Something that needed to be shown to all the mourners. So I disentangled myself from the safety of Edward's arms and moved towards Mathew.

The walked seem long. I weaved through the mourning Goras and the confused vampires. I half feared the guilt I would feel when Mathew would look at me accusingly but I pushed that away. I could dwell on it later, right now I had to do this.

Mathew and Ellen noticed me moving towards them as did everyone else. It became once again deathly quite. Nervous, I was about to look behind me to search for Edward, but found him walking right beside me. Were he belonged. _I could do this. I need to do this._

I stopped only when I was standing in front of Mathew. I could feel the room holding its breath, wondering what the traitor was going to do. And that was what I was: a traitor. I had brought this loss onto my kind. With that in mind I took a deep breath and bowed deeply to the new leader of the Goras.

I was reminded of Jasper when I practically felt the shock and surprise running around the room. I stayed bowed until I felt it necessary to continue this new stage. I lifted myself up right and moved closer to Mathew. I hesitated before I placed my nose respectively on his forehead and hummed, the vibrations going from me to him, allowing everything I felt to travel to him. My guilt, my apology, my respect for the new leader.

We could mourn all we wanted, for, yes, there were many losses. But in the end there was also a new beginning being formed. And Mathew was going to form it. The Goras needed to see that they may have lost a leader but just as quickly had gained one.

I stepped back and gave another bow. I felt hot breath on the top of my head and looked up to see both Mathew and Ellen smiling sadly at me. Both gave me respectful nods. I knew all I needed to then. They did not blame me. They were sad, but they knew this was Marleen's doing and no one else's.

With a new sense of purpose I threw my head back and forced my parched throat to cry out. Only this time it was not in grief. It was in promise. A promise that life would go on and it would be hard, but still we shall live.

It took a shocked second before everyone else followed my lead. I could even hear some vampires clapping. In jubilation or just confusion I wasn't sure. Breaking off my roar I looked towards the Goras' new leaders and gave them one more bow, before turning to my meleth.

Even though a new leader was created and my family may be given a pardon and allowed to go back home I would not take it. _That isn't my home anymore,_ I reasoned, _this is._ Edward. That is my home.

Close by was a discarded cloak. Using my teeth and paws I forced it around me then changed back to human, ignoring all the cheers going on around me. I looked into my love's eyes and saw everything I needed. That he loved me. I needed nothing more.

Taking his cool hand in mine, delicately, lovingly I brought it up to my lips, brushing kisses along his knuckles. I looked back up and saw him smiling at me. My heart soared just with that look. He cradled my face in his hands as if I would shatter at any moment before bring his lips to mine.

"Let's go home," I whispered before pulling him into a deeper kiss.

**Review Please :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Epilogue**

Everything was perfect.

After the battle in Italy the Goras returned to their city. A lot of changes were made when they got back. I had been correct in thinking that Mathew would pardon my family. Even though it was attempting thought Charlie and I stayed behind. I think Charlie thought it wouldn't be the same there without Renee. But my brothers missed their old home as much as I had. Plus, Mitch had found his meleth. Shock! It was surprisingly at the battle at the Volturi. And who said war can't bring love? Simon is still waiting for his but I have no worries that he will find his other half soon. They were both settling back in nicely with the other Goras.

Once back in the city Mathew made a decree that the vampires would be set free and would not be used as slaves ever again. He warned the vampires though that they were forbidden to wreak havoc among the mortals. They all agreed and Aro promised to keep a sharp eye on them to make sure they do not screw up.

As for me? Well…

"Hurry up, Bella!" a pixie yelled from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I don't know why I was nervous. There was no reason to be nervous. But I was.

Heaving a sigh, I got up from the chair I had been sitting on for the last ten minutes and made my way out of the room.

I ignored the decorations along the Cullen's house walls; my attention was on my feet to make sure I didn't fall down the stairs.

Alice was waiting for me at the landing, practically jumping with excitement in her navy blue gown. _I can do this,_ I chanted in my head as Alice led me to the back of the house.

My heart beat picked up when the sounds of voices reached my ears. _Don't panic. You want this._

Charlie was standing by the back door looking very distinguished in a black tux. He smiled reassuringly at me before taking my arm in his.

Alice had disappeared but it wasn't long before music started up from outside. My lullaby.

"Ready," Charlie whispered almost amusingly at me. Not able to speak in fear that my voce would crack I just nodded. "You look beautiful, Bella," he whispered reassuringly to me. Self consciously I ran my hand down my white gown. I turned to see Charlie smiling kindly at me. I sighed. _I can do this._ With that the doors opened.

The back yard was spontaneous if nothing else. It was twilight giving the night a perfectly romantic feel. Lights travelled down the aisled that I was walking and ran above the heads of all the guests. For one split second I could see my brothers. Mitch and his meleth, Pam, smiling at me with so much care and love. Simon giving me the thumbs up, making me laugh despite myself. We even invited Mathew and Ellen and some old friends from the Goras. The Cullen's friends from Denali were here, though I didn't know them well. Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie sat up at the front smiling welcomely at me.

After the battle Rosalie had tried to get to know me better. We aren't entirely friends yet but we're working on it.

Angela, Ben, Mike and Jessica sat in one row. Angela and Ben were smiling happily at me while Mike looked like he was using all his strength to keep the smile on his face and Jessica looking slightly jealous.

Subconsciously I noticed my maid of honor, Alice, the best man, Jasper, and the man that would join me and Edward as husband and wife, Carlisle. But everything else left my mind when I laid eyes on Edward.

He was sinfully gorgeous with his three piece black tux, hair in sexy disarray and my crooked grin upon his lips. How could I have ever be nervous about marrying him?

Even through in Goras law we were practically married Edward wanted us to be married in human law as well. So I humored him. It was something he wanted but never had. A wife. A mate. And now he had me and wanted to make sure everyone knew that. I had a feeling that if I hadn't told him I wanted a small wedding he would have invited the whole town and more.

My thoughts were broken by Charlie handing me off to my love. I couldn't stop the goofy smile from invading my face when my hands made contact with Edward. There was nothing more right than me standing here with him.

Carlisle spoke but I didn't listen. I just stared into Edward's honey golden eyes. I only came back to my senses when we had to repeat our vows and then the best phrase in the world was uttered. "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Edward started kissing me before Carlisle got the whole words out. I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold him closer to me. Because only with him close to me and holding me was I whole. I had everything I needed when I was with Edward. I needed nothing else.

Just me and my meleth.

**That's all she wrote people. This story is now finished. Thank you to everyone who kept with it. You guys rock!**

**Just in case you are wondering there is NOT going to be a sequel. Sorry. **

**Hope you all enjoyed the ride and review please :) **


End file.
